


1883

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dark, Deutsch | German, Drama, Flashback, M/M, Male Slash, Vampire Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von seinem Klienten in eine Falle gelockt findet sich Angel in einer recht ausweglosen Lage wieder: Ähnlich den Gladiatorenkämpfen im alten Rom werden von den Brüdern MacNamara Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod abgehalten. Dämonen und Vampire müssen gegeneinander antreten und natürlich hat auch Wolfram & Hart die Finger im Spiel.<br/>Unter den Gladiatoren befindet sich ein bekanntes Gesicht, das Angel dort nicht erwartet hätte ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Es handelt sich hierbei wieder einmal um eine Story für eine Challenge auf BFF. Es war die Springtime Challenge und dieses kleine Ding hat dort den 3. Platz gemacht. Ansonsten gibt's dafür keinen Lohn, ist nämlich so ziemlich alles von Joss ausgeliehen.
> 
> Aufgabe war, die Folge 1x16 zu verändern, dahingehend, dass Angel unter den Gladiatoren eben ein bekanntes Gesicht entdeckt.

Langsam umkreisten sie sich. Sein Gegner war größer als er, stärker. Doch das würde ihm nichts nützen. Aufgrund seiner geringeren Körpergröße war er selbst wendiger als der bullige Dämon, mit dem er es zu tun hatte. Sein drahtiger Körperbau würde ihm in diesem Kampf von Nutzen sein. Nicht wie beim letzten Mal, da er es mit einem ebenbürtigen Gegner zu tun gehabt hatte.

Zu lange nachgedacht, zu lange über das Kräfteverhältnis in diesem Kampf sinniert, ein grober Fehler. Fahrlässig und unnötig. Der kräftige Fausthieb schleuderte ihn quer durch den Ring und etwas benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Benommenheit, die seinen Tod bedeuten konnte, denn der Koloss kam mit stapfenden Schritten auf ihn zu. Einen Moment länger noch. Nur einen kleinen Moment, um den Schein zu wahren, seinen Gegner in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Als ihn der Dämon beinahe erreicht hatte, sprang er wieder auf die Füße, duckte sich unter dem Schlag weg und verpasst seinem Gegner einen kräftigen Tritt gegen den Fuß, der dafür sorgte, dass er einknickte.

Die Menschen schrieen, brüllten, feuerten sie an. Weit mehr anfeuernde Rufe für den Dämon als für ihn selbst. Doch das störte ihn nicht. Er würde ihnen zeigen, wozu er fähig war. Er hieb seinen Ellenbogen kraftvoll in den Rücken des Dämons, ehe er rasch wieder beiseite sprang. Trotz seiner Vorteile ein ungleicher Kampf. Er war geschwächt, hatte sich von dem Kampf der vorherigen Nacht noch nicht ganz erholt, hatte nicht die Chance, sich zu erholen.

Durchhalten. Einfach durchhalten. Irgendwann würde es ihnen zu langweilig werden und sie würden Waffen bekommen. Dann waren seine Chancen größer, brachte ihm seine Wendigkeit einen wirklichen Vorteil. Nur durchhalten, nicht aufgeben, sich nicht in den Boden stampfen lassen, von dem behäbigen Koloss.

Minuten verstrichen. Minuten, die er dazu nutzte, seinem Gegner auszuweichen, so gut er konnte, hin und wieder einen Treffer zu landen, nicht annähernd stark genug, um den Dämon wirklich zu verletzen. Das Biest war gepanzert. Hatte eine dicke, lederne Haut.

Weitere, kostbare Minuten zogen vorbei. Die Zuschauer wurden ungeduldig. Darauf hatte er gesetzt. Sie fingen an, ihrem Unmut lautstark kund zu tun.

Endlich. Die ersehnten Waffen. Speere. Eine Axt oder ein Schwert wären ihm lieber gewesen, doch dieses Glück blieb ihm versagt. Mit einer Rolle über den Boden brachte er sich in Reichweite der kostbaren Waffe, hob sie auf und umkreiste seinen Gegner erneut.

Töten. Purer Blutrausch. Töten, um zu überleben.

Es ging schnell. Schneller als er gedacht hatte. Dreimal gelang es seinem Feind, ihn zu verletzen. Der dritte Stoß durchbohrte seinen Körper. Übelkeit und Schmerz tobten gleichermaßen, vernebelten seine Sicht und seinen Verstand. Doch als der Gegner den Speer wieder zurückreißen wollte, nutze er die Gelegenheit zum finalen Schlag. Die Spitze bohrte sich tief in den Rachen des Dämonen, den einzigen, wirklich wunden Punkt seines Feindes.

Einen Moment sah es noch so aus, als würde der Dämon weiterkämpfen, den Tod verweigern. Dann jedoch brach der Koloss zusammen.

Jubel wurde laut, es interessierte ihn nicht. Kraftlos sank er in die Knie, hielt mit zitternder Hand den hölzernen Schaft, der aus seinem Körper ragte, wollte die Waffe aus der Wunde ziehen, scheiterte. Sie kamen herbei, hielten ihn fest, rissen mit roher Gewalt den sperrigen Gegenstand aus seinem Körper. Verdammte Schwachköpfe, sadistische Schweine. Der Speer wurde auf dem gleichen Weg herausgerissen, wie er in ihn eingedrungen war, riss eine noch größere Wunde.

Er sackte auf die Knie, hatte wohl geschrieen, bei dem feurigen Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper getobt war, noch immer tobte. Schwach, ausgelaugt. Unfähig, den Jubel auch nur annähernd wahrzunehmen, den Worten zu folgen.

Er war müde. So verdammt müde. Blut klebte an seinen Händen, beschmutzte seine Kleidung. Es war egal. Schon seit einer geraumen Weile. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hier gelandet war, er wusste nicht, was geschehen war, wo er sich befand und warum er überhaupt hier war. Töten und getötet werden. Die oberste Regel der Natur. Überleben des Stärkeren und er war nicht willens, einfach aufzugeben. Niemals. Mochten seine Rippen gebrochen sein und seine Haut vielerorts mit Prellungen und blauen Flecken überzogen. Es war ihm egal. So lange er noch lebte …

So sehr man als Untoter davon reden konnte, noch am Leben zu sein. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab. Er hörte nicht, wie er zum Sieger erklärt wurde, wie ihm die Menge zujubelte. Müde. So schrecklich müde. Allumfassende Müdigkeit, allgegenwärtig. Zu stark, um ihr zu widerstehen. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es wirklich, sich vom Kampfplatz zu schleppen, zurück zu den Zellen, die ihm beinahe wie ein zu Hause vorkamen. Ihm schien, als wäre er schon ewig hier.

Kaum die Gefängniszelle erreicht, brach er zusammen. Tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit zerrte ihn in ihre Arme, blendete alles aus, sogar den Schmerz, den Hunger, die Angst. Einfach alles. Schwärze umgab ihn wie ein schützender Mantel.


	2. Kapitel 1

Angel schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Sein Körper schmerzte noch immer. Er hasste Strom. Wie Vieh hatte man ihn behandelt. Nicht mehr als ein Tier. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich in diese ungute Lage gebracht hatte. Er richtete sich auf und sein Blick fiel auf seinen Zellengenossen. Ein Dämon. Natürlich. Sie alle waren Dämonen. Angel konnte es riechen, es spüren. Er sprach seinen Mitgefangenen an, in mehreren Sprachen, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Kurz darauf ertönte ein dröhnendes Geräusch und die Käfigtür ging auf. Vorsichtig blickte Angel hinaus, erwartete eine Falle. Doch überall traten Dämonen aus dem Käfig. Es schien normal zu sein. Sein Blick fiel auf die rote Linie am Boden und er runzelte die Stirn. Jack trat ein und gleich darauf machte die Linie Sinn. Sie war also eine Grenze, die die Sklaven vom Rest abgrenzte. Eine Grenze, deren Überschreitung den sicheren Tod bedeutete und er musste kämpfen und töten, um zu überleben. Der Vampir erklärte mehrfach, unter dem Gelächter von Jack und seinen Leuten, dass er keinesfalls ein Leben nehmen würde.

Für Angel war klar, dass er sich diesem Spiel nicht hingeben würde. Er war besser als das. Besser als der Rest, als die anderen Dämonen. Er würde sich wehren, gegen die Menschen, die ihn und die anderen gefangen genommen hatten. Sie waren die wahren Monster und hier und jetzt schwor sich Angel, dass er Jack und seinem Bruder das Handwerk legen würde. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Jack verschwand wieder und Angel war allein mit seinen Mitgefangenen. Jetzt würde seine eigentliche Arbeit beginnen. Er musste versuchen, sie zu überzeugen, dass es nichts brachte, wenn sie sich zum Vergnügen der Menschen gegenseitig umbrachten. Langsam sah sich Angel um, suchte seine Umgebung ab, sammelte alle Eindrücke, die seine Sinne sammeln konnten. Er ging an der Linie entlang in den Teil der Baracken, wo sich die meisten Dämonen aufhielten, doch dann blieb er stehen. Tief sog er die Luft ein, filterte die vielen Gerüche durch. Er roch Blut und noch etwas anderes. Etwas Vertrautes, das er jedoch nicht einordnen konnte. Noch nicht. Erneut blickte er sich suchend um und seine Augen blieben an einem zusammengekauerten Körper in einer der Zellen hängen.

Langsam machte sich Angel auf den Weg zu der Zelle, fixierte das Bündel, das dort drin lag. „Ah, der Vampir sucht seinesgleichen“, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm, doch Angel achtete nicht darauf. Seine Wahrnehmung war reduziert auf das Wesen in der Zelle und er wusste absolut nicht, was er denken sollte, als er den Körper erreicht hatte.

„Spike!“, flüsterte Angel erschrocken. Sein Childe sah wüst aus. Prellungen und blaue Flecken überzogen jedes bisschen Haut, das er zu Gesicht bekam, Blut befleckte die ramponierte Kleidung.

Ein Kampf entbrannte in Angels Innerstem. Ein Streit zwischen der Seele und dem Dämon, der er war. Seine Seele forderte, dass er Spike ignorierte, sich um seine Angelegenheiten kümmerte. Spike hatte keine Seele. Er war ein Monster, ein Killer. Angelus nicht ganz ebenbürtig, aber mindestens so gefährlich. Der Vampir in ihm jedoch weinte bittere Tränen. Ein Teil davon hatte sicherlich mit seiner Seele zu tun. Angelus kannte kein Mitleid, doch Angel kannte es sehr wohl und der Bewusstlose am Boden schrie geradezu nach Mitleid. Er kam nicht dagegen an, auch wenn sein Verstand sagte, dass es wohl das Beste war, wenn Spike hier eingeschlossen war und vielleicht sogar starb.

Angel ging in die Knie, drehte den schlaffen Körper auf den Rücken und betrachtete nachdenklich das einstmals schöne Gesicht seines Childes. Längst vergessen geglaubte Gefühle kamen wieder auf. Emotionen, die er unterdrückt hatte. Zuneigung, geboren zum einen aus dem Blutsband, das sie verband, zum anderen ehrliche Zuneigung und Begehren, das Verlangen, den drahtigen Körper zu spüren, Haut zu berühren. Angel gab nach. Er entschied sich dafür, seinen Gefühlen zu folgen und ignorierte seinen Verstand. Vorsichtig hob er Spike auf und trug ihn in die Zelle, in der er erwacht war. Er ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und wiegte den Bewusstlosen gedankenverloren in seinen Armen, wie ein kleines Kind.

Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper, krampfte seinen Magen zusammen, als er Spikes zahlreiche Verletzungen und Wunden betrachtete. Er war in einem absolut erbärmlichen Zustand.

„Solltest ihn liegen lassen. Ist eh egal. Beim nächsten Kampf wird er sterben und ist aus dieser Hölle endlich raus.“ Angel hob den Kopf und starrte den Dämon wütend an. Er ließ sein wahres Gesicht erscheinen und knurrte finster.

„Malish! Misch dich nicht überall ein. Der Neuling wird noch früh genug lernen, dass er hier keine Freundschaften knüpfen sollte. Spätestens, wenn sie ihn gegen seinen kleinen Freund in den Kampf schicken.“ Drang eine Stimme zu ihnen und der Dämon schnaubte und wandte sich ab.

Kämpfen? Gegen Spike? Ihn töten? Niemals! Ein neuer Schmerz brannte in seinem Körper. Die Erinnerung daran, wie er Darla getötet hatte. Seine Schöpferin, seine Meisterin, seine Liebe. Bis heute hatte er nicht umwunden, dass er sich gegen eine der obersten Regeln seiner Rasse gestellt hatte: Töte niemals deinen Schöpfer. Ganz sicherlich würde er nicht auch noch sein Childe umbringen.

Er senkte erneut den Blick und sah in blaue Augen, die ihn geradezu entsetzt anstarrten.

„Bloody Hell, Angel. Was machst du hier?“ Spikes Stimme war leise, schwach. Angel war sich sicher, dass der Blonde sich aus seiner Umarmung winden würde, wenn er dazu auch nur annähernd die Kraft aufgebracht hätte. Seine Abneigung war deutlich in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen fiel Spike kraftlos in die Arme seines Sires zurück, zu geschwächt, um ihm zu entkommen. „Lass mich in Ruhe“, murmelte Spike schwach.

„Ich mache gar nichts.“ Angel musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Oh ja. Er kannte Spike und er wusste sehr genau, was der Blonde mit der Aussage gemeint hatte. Seine eigene Schwäche war ihm mehr als peinlich. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?“, erkundigte er sich sanft.

„Zu lang.“ Spike schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder. „Muss dir gefallen“, knurrte er missmutig. „Mich so zu sehen.“

„Nein.“ Angel schüttelte langsam den Kopf und es war die Wahrheit. Es gefiel ihm keineswegs. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er grübelte bereits, wie er Spike helfen konnte. Der Blonde sah ihn unverwandt an, senkte langsam den Blick, fuhr mit der Zunge über seine gesprungenen Lippen. Seine Hand lag auf Angels Unterarm und mit einem geradezu sehnsüchtigen Blick fixierte er das Handgelenk des älteren Vampirs.

Sanft strich Angel dem Blonden durch die Haare. „Wie lange, Spike?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Spike drehte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte vor sich hin. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“ Seine Stimme zitterte und es brach Angel das Herz. Der Jüngere war blass. Selbst für einen Vampir.

„Gibt hier kein Blut, huh?“, erkundigte sich Angel schließlich. Spike schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. Seine Hand glitt an seine Seite. Vorsichtig nahm Angel die Hand des Jüngeren weg und raffte das Shirt hoch. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte an Spikes Seite. Sie war noch offen, Blut sickerte langsam aber stetig daraus hervor. Oberflächliche Wunden zogen sich über Spikes Körper. Schnitte, Prellungen, vermutlich hatte er auch ein paar gebrochene Knochen. Nichts davon war richtig abgeheilt.

„Fünf Kämpfe“, murmelte Spike matt. „Hab mich gut geschlagen. Aber wer auch immer mein nächster Gegner ist, wird leichtes Spiel haben.“ Ein grimmiger Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Nicht, dass ich es ihm wirklich leicht machen werde“, murmelte er grimmig. „Werd kämpfen bis zum Ende.“

„Nein“, gab Angel lächelnd zurück. „Leicht machen wirst du es deinem Gegner ganz gewiss nicht.“ Er seufzte und hob seine Hand. Er ließ sein Game Face erscheinen, als er das Handgelenk gegen seine Lippen presste und fest hinein biss. Spike hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Es schien, als würde der jüngere Vampir wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurückdriften, aus der er eben erst erwacht war. Angel senkte vorsichtig die Hand und brachte die blutende Wunde dicht an Spikes Lippen. „Trink“, flüsterte er.

Spike reagierte erst gar nicht, dann wandte er den Kopf in Angels Richtung und starrte ihn an. Angel wartete noch etwas länger, doch als der Jüngere noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich an seinem Blut zu laben, wandte er den Blick ab und zog seine Hand zurück. „Dann halt nicht“, murrte er. Irgendwie verletzte ihn die Tatsache, dass Spike sein Angebot nicht angenommen hatte.

„Nicht!“ Mehr ein Wimmern als ein gesprochenes Wort. „Bitte.“ Blaue Augen suchten seinen Blick. „Ich … danke. Aber … ich meine …“ Angel lächelte beruhigend. Er oder vielmehr Angelus hatte dem jungen Vampir jahrelang eingetrichtert, dass er nicht von seinem Sire zu trinken hatte. Unter keinen Umständen.

„Ich habe es dir angeboten. Es ist okay.“ Erneut brachte Angel sein Handgelenk in Spikes Reichweite und der jüngere Vampir ließ sein wahres Antlitz erscheinen, blickte seinen Sire erneut fragend an und als Angel nickte, drückte er vorsichtig die Spitzen Zähne in die vorbereitete Wunde und saugte begierig das Blut des älteren Vampirs. Eine Weile ließ Angel ihn gewähren, strich sanft durch die Haare des Verwundeten. Erst nach einigen Minuten zog er leicht die Hand weg und Spike ließ ihn gehorsam gehen, obgleich sein Murren mehr als deutlich machte, dass er das nicht befürwortete.

„Ruh dich aus, Spike“, flüsterte Angel sanft, liebkoste die hohen Wangenknochen des jungen Mannes. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich vermisst. Nicht so wie er Buffy vermisste, nicht bewusst. Doch auf einem tiefer gelegenen Level seines Bewusstseins hatte er sich nach Spike gesehnt. Nach dem wunderschönen Gesicht, dem drahtigen Körper, der weichen Haut. Selbst die Sticheleien und all die kleinen Machtkämpfe mit dem anderen Vampir hatte er vermisst. Das wurde ihm jetzt erst klar. Angel seufzte. Warum konnte Spike nicht auch eine Seele haben? Sie würden … nein. Sie würden sicherlich nicht zusammen sein. Zu gefährlich, zu riskant.

Spike lachte und verwundert blickte Angel den Anderen erneut an.

„Was ist so lustig?“ Der Blonde schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Spike, was ist so lustig?“, erkundigte sich Angel erneut, mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?“ Geradezu liebevoll strich Spike mit der Hand Angels Arm entlang, liebkoste mit den Fingerspitzen die Wunde an seinem Handgelenk. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen vertiefte sich etwas. „1883“, meinte er schlicht.

„Hm. Paris.“ Auch Angel konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Valentingstag in Paris.“

**Rückblende:**

_Angelus stöhnte ungehalten. Sein Childe saugte begierig an seinem Handgelenk, ließ sich nicht weiter davon beirren, dass der größere Vampir geradezu grob in seinen Körper stieß. William würde rasch heilen. Er musste nicht weiter vorsichtig sein, Rücksicht nehmen. Das würde er ohnehin nicht. Es war nicht seine Art. Wozu auch? Rücksicht hatte er nicht nötig. Er nahm was er wollte und bekam es auch immer auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise. Was kümmerte ihn, wie es dem Gegenpart ging?_

_Nun gut. Ein wenig kümmerte es ihn doch. Immerhin war es sein Childe und er wollte, dass auch William sein Vergnügen an der Sache hatte. Nur deshalb hatte er ihm gestattet, von ihm zu trinken. Er wusste, dass sein Blut den Blonden in einen wahren Rausch befördern würde. Aber er war noch nicht fertig mit William._

_Erneut rammte sich Angelus tief in den willigen Körper, zeitgleich bohrten sich seine Zähne in den Hals seines Childes. Er schloss den Kreislauf, nahm zurück was er gab und sie beide kamen heftig._

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

„Verdammt, das war der beste Valentinstag meines Lebens, glaub ich“, murmelte Spike gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

„Wirklich?“ Angel stutzte ein wenig.

„Bloody Hell! Hast du daran Zweifel?“, gab Spike grinsend zurück und Angel ertappte sich erneut dabei, wie er geradezu selig lächelte. Es hatte Spike gefallen. Seinem William, seinem Childe. Zu Schade, dass sie etwas Ähnliches nicht wiederholen konnten. „Fuck, das war so gut!“ Spike schloss genießerisch die Augen.

**Rückblende:**

_Ihr Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper, erfüllte ihn mit Leben. Angelus hatte Recht. Sie schmeckten besser, wenn sie Angst hatten. Grob stieß er sich in ihren Körper, biss sie erneut, genoss ihr Wimmern in vollen Zügen und erfreute sich an dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Sein Sire in voller Pracht, mit einem hämischen Grinsen, das ihn so vollkommen machte. Er blickte auf das Mädchen hinunter, welches verzweifelt versuchte, seinen Befehl zu befolgen. Natürlich würde ihr William ihre Aufgabe nicht unbedingt leicht machen. Wo war denn da der Spaß!_

_Angelus hatte die Führung übernommen. Das tat er immer. Aber irgendwie war es herrlich, ihn dabei zu beobachten. Er ging völlig auf, in der vollendeten Boshaftigkeit, die er bei seinen sadistischen Spielchen an den Tag legte, schien zu glühen. Und ihr Blut. Es war rein, lebendig. Sie schmeckte süß. Beinahe wie ein kleines Kind. Süßlich von ihrer ungetrübten Unschuld. Angelus hatte sie gut gewählt und er hatte sie seinem Childe zum Geschenk gemacht. William wusste, dass er dafür noch zahlen würde. Vermutlich mit Sex. Nicht, dass es schlecht war, nur ein wenig grob und blutig._

_Gerade als sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatte und Angelus mit gelehriger Zunge und zitternden Lippen der Erlösung entgegen drängte, packte er sie grob, grub seine Hand in ihre Haare und stieß unbeherrscht zu. William wusste nicht was besser war. Das plötzliche Aufbäumen ihres Körper, ihr Versuch zu fliehen, der ihn nur noch tiefer in sie presste, das würgende Geräusch oder der plötzliche Anstieg von Adrenalin in ihrem Körper, der ihrem Blut einen etwas bitteren aber umso kraftvolleren Geschmack verlieh._

_Es war einfach perfekt._

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

Ein Geräusch riss die beiden Vampire aus der Versunkenheit und Angel fragte sich irritiert, warum ihn die Erinnerung so erregte, anstatt ihn zu schocken. Immerhin war es Angelus gewesen und er hatte ja nicht einfach nur William genommen, nein, sie hatten gemeinsam gemordet. Ein Leben beendet. Er sollte das nicht erregend finden! Wo war seine Seele, die ihn sonst so geflissentlich quälte, bei jeder Erinnerung?

„Los Kinder! Antreten!“, bellte Jacks Stimme außerhalb der Zelle. Gerade wollte Angel seinem Childe befehlen, hier zu bleiben und sich auszuruhen, doch Spike rappelte sich bereits auf. Nicht ohne Schmerzen, wie der Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden berichtete, doch er stand. Etwas wacklig vielleicht. Aber immerhin stand er wieder. Angel war froh, dass das potente Sireblut ganz offensichtlich bereits Wirkung zeigte. Er folgte seinem Childe, hinaus wo sich die anderen Dämonen bereits versammelten und Jack und seinen Bruder wütend anknurrten.


	3. Kapitel 2

„Die Aufstellung für die Kämpfe heute Abend sieht folgendermaßen aus: Trepkos als Hauptattraktion tritt gegen Malish an.“ Angel hatte interessiert die Szene beobachtet. Einer der Dämonen, jener, der zuvor zu ihm in die Zelle getreten war, ließ entsetzt die Schale fallen, die er scheinbar schon in Vorbereitung auf das Abendessen mitgebracht hatte. Die anderen Dämonen schüttelten die Köpfe und sprachen von einer Hinrichtung. Nur einer betrachtete Malish mit ungerührtem Blick. Trepkos, wie Angel sogleich vermutete.

„Und Baker geht gegen unseren blonden Engel in den Ring. Futter gibt es in 20 Minuten, stärkt euch anständig, damit die Kämpfe schön unterhaltsam werden.“

Blonder Engel? Angel sah sich um, bis sein Blick endlich an Spike hängen blieb. Er hörte nur mit einem Ohr, wie sich irgendeiner der Mitgefangenen beschwerte, dass es ja wohl sinnlos sei, die Kämpfe so zusammenzustellen, da sie viel zu rasch vorbei sein würden, woraufhin ein anderer meinte, dass er – sein Name war wohl Cribb – ja nur sauer sei, weil er sich mit dem Blonden als Gegner einen leichten Sieg erhofft hatte.

„Na bestens.“ Spike grinste, doch es entging Angel nicht, dass der junge Mann die Schultern entmutigt hängen ließ. Ihm war klar, ihnen beiden war klar, dass Spike unmöglich gewinnen konnte.

Ein Streit entbrannte unter den Dämonen, bis Jack und seine Leute die Sache beendeten und die Hälfte der Streithähne mit den Elektroschockern ausschalteten. All das geschah, bis Angel endlich richtig begriff, dass sein verwundetes Childe schon wieder kämpfen sollte. Wütend fuhr er herum und knurrte Jack an.

„Nein!“, fauchte er. „Ich kämpfe!“ Stille trat ein. Jack lachte und trat erneut dicht an die Linie, blickte Angel ungerührt in die blitzenden Augen.

„Hm. Du änderst deine Meinung aber schnell. Hast du mir nicht vor wenigen Stunden noch felsenfest erklärt, dass du niemals töten würdest? Dass du nicht für uns kämpfen wolltest? Und jetzt bist du ganz wild auf den Kampf?“

„Er ist verletzt. Ihn heute wieder in den Ring zu schicken ist eine Hinrichtung. Gebt ihm Blut und gönnt ihm ein paar Tage Ruhe, dann wird er wieder in der Lage sein, ordentlich zu kämpfen, aber im Moment …“

„Verdammt noch mal, Ponce! Halt dich da raus!“, herrschte ihn Spike plötzlich wütend an.

„Was … Spike, du kannst nicht …“

„Ich kann für mich selbst reden, Angel. Und ich werde kämpfen.“

„Nein. Wirst du nicht. Du bist doch gar nicht in der Lage dazu!“

„Und wie ich das bin, und ob ich das werde!“ Spike und Angel standen sich gegenüber. Für sie beide existierten Jack und seine Leute im Moment nicht. Ebenso wenig wie die anderen Dämonen. „Warum musst du dich immer einmischen, huh? Du wirst es nie mehr lernen. Genauso wie damals! Ganz genauso wie 1883, verdammt! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!“

**Rückblende:**

_Langsam drehte sich William um die eigene Achse und blickte seine Gegner an. Er freute sich schon auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Viel zu lange war es her, dass er zuletzt eine ordentliche Herausforderung gefunden hatte. Heute jedoch, würde er sich anstrengen müssen. Das war gut. Richtig gut. Schließlich durfte er nicht einrosten. Vor allem nicht, wenn er einmal eine Jägerin töten wollte. Nein, das war ganz gut so. Er brauchte das Training._

_Aber nein. Angelus musste sich einmischen. Wie immer. Aus dem Schatten der Seitenstraße tauchte er auf, stürzte sich auf die Gegner und tötete zwei von ihnen innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags._

_„Verdammt! Was machst du hier? Das ist mein Kampf!“, fauchte er den größeren Vampir an. Abgelenkt von Angelus’ auftauchen reagierte er zu langsam auf den nächsten Angriff seines Gegners und landete am Boden. Wütend drückte er sich wieder hoch, wollte sich soeben auf seinen Angreifer stürzen, doch Angelus stieß ihn zur Seite und erledigte auch diesen Mann. Die beiden anderen liefen los, wollten fliehen._

_„Was wohl? Dir deine verdammte Haut retten, du Idiot!“, fauchte Angelus und setzte den beiden Fliehenden nach. Wütend klopfte sich William den Staub von der Kleidung. Er hasste es, wenn sich Angelus in seine Kämpfe einmischte. Immer schien es, als würde der ältere Vampir ihm nicht zutrauen, sich selbst verteidigen zu können._

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

Angel verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und genauso wie damals bist du gar nicht in der Lage, zu kämpfen. Also halt die Klappe und lass mich das machen.“

„Warum sollte ich dich in den Ring lassen?“, erkundigte sich Jack grinsend. „Bei deinem kleinen Freund bin ich mir wenigstens sicher, dass er einen ordentlichen Kampf liefern wird, egal ob er gewinnt oder verliert. Der Kampf wird gut.“

„Kleiner Freund? Ich geb dir gleich …“, brauste Spike auf und wollte sich auf Jack stürzen.

„Spike! Bist du wahnsinnig?“ Angel hielt ihn auf, kurz bevor Spike die Linie übertrat, und drängte ihn trotz der Gegenwehr des jüngeren Vampirs zurück. „Hör auf damit!“, fauchte er sein Childe an. Eigentlich hatte er gute Lust, ihn einfach loszulassen. Wenn Spike nicht auf ihn hören wollte, dann sollte er sich doch umbringen. Aber natürlich tat er es nicht. Allein die Vorstellung, dass sein Childe vor seinen Augen sterben würde, krampfte ihm den Magen zusammen.

„Lass mich los, Poof! Ich werd dem schon zeigen, was klein ist und überhaupt …“

„Spike!“ Angel knurrte. Goldene Augen blitzten den kleineren Vampir gefährlich an. „Geh in die Zelle. Verstanden? Setzt dich hin und warte!“

„Immer musst du dich aufspielen.“

„Du schreist ja förmlich danach. Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert. Immer noch nicht schlauer geworden. Wenn du dich ständig in Gefahr bringst, muss ich ja einspringen. Genauso wie damals!“, knurrte Angel herrisch zurück.

**Rückblende:**

_Angelus beobachtete sein Childe argwöhnisch. Eigentlich hatte er gute Lust, darauf zu warten, dass er getötet wurde. Aber Dru hätte das nicht gut geheißen und Darla wäre vermutlich auch nicht allzu glücklich darüber gewesen. Sie redete viel von Familienbande. Seufzend bewegte er sich im Schatten der umliegenden Gebäude näher an die Szene heran und schüttelte den Kopf. Er traute seinen Augen und Ohren kaum._

_William rappelte sich erneut hoch. Er schwankte ganz bedenklich und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er wieder einmal betrunken war. Sturzbetrunken._

_„Ha! Das iss alles, wassihr drauf habt? Kheine Schaance. Wird mich nich aufhaltn, ihr Vvollidioten!“ William lachte. Einer der Gegner zog ein Messer und William lachte nur noch mehr. „Was willsu mit dem Ssahnschtocher?“ Er grinste überheblich. „Ich bin ein Vvampir. Ssooo kannsu mich nich umbringn“_

_„Idiot!“, murmelte Angelus genervt._

_„Du mussmir den Kopp abschlaggn oooodaaa n Fflock inss Herss schteggn.“ William kicherte dümmlich. „Odddaaa Ssonne … aber jetss iss Nacht, da gibbess keine Ssonne.“ Die Männer wichen zurück betrachteten sich ungläubig._

_„Na sicher“, meinte einer von ihnen._

_„Willsu nen Beweisss? Kanssu kriegn“, lallte William und wechselte in sein Game Face. Angelus schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare._

_„Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, William. Die Faxen treibe ich dir schon noch aus. Bringst uns alle in Gefahr damit.“ Scheinbar kamen die Männer, mit denen sich William angelegt hatte zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihm glauben wollten und dank seines Zustands durchaus eine Chance hatten. Sie bewegten sich bedrohlich und langsam auf William zu und einer von ihnen hatte einen Stock genommen und zerbrochen, den er nun als Pflock in der Hand hielt._

_Angelus wartet nicht darauf, ob sie überhaupt auf Williams Herz zielen würden oder ob die Männer womöglich so dumm waren, wie sie aussahen. Er griff an, um seinem Childe wieder einmal den betrunkenen Hintern zu retten._

_Natürlich – wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen – war William so gar nicht erfreut über sein Auftauchen und besaß zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Frechheit, ihn zu beleidigen und anzubrüllen, dass er sich verziehen solle. William war ja so undankbar und stur!_

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

„Pah!“ Spike schnaubte wütend und riss Angel aus seinen Erinnerungen. „Ich bin bisher auch sehr gut ohne dich klar gekommen, also halt die Klappe. Ich bin dran und ich werde Kämpfen.“

„Entschuldige mal kurz.“ Angel lächelte Jack sarkastisch an. Dann wandte er sich um und packte Spike unsanft beim Kragen, hob ihn hoch und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. Er prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Zelle. Ein dumpfes Krachen und ein gepresstes Keuchen war alles, was aus Spikes Richtung erklang. Angel stapfte auf den am Boden liegenden zu und baute sich über ihm auf. Sein Fuß drückte gegen Spikes Brust, als dieser sich hochrappeln wollte. „Liegen bleiben!“, knurrte Angel finster und seine gelben Augen blitzten Spike drohend an.

„Hm. Ich denke, das könnte mal noch ganz witzig werden, euch beide gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen“, meinte Jack auf einmal, noch ehe Spike sich großartig gegen seinen Sire auflehnen konnte. „Aber vorher will ich sehen, was du drauf hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Captain America. Du sollst deinen Willen haben, ausnahmsweise. Du gehst heute Abend gegen Baker in den Ring.“ Damit wandte sich Jack endgültig ab und verließ den Raum durch die offene Tür, die ihnen allen fortwährend Freiheit versprach und doch den sicheren Tod bedeutete, da sie außerhalb ihrer roten Grenze lag.

Angel lächelte zufrieden und nahm rasch den Fuß von Spikes Brust. Er bot dem jüngeren Vampir die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch Spike schlug nur nach ihm und brummelte wahre Schimpftiraden vor sich hin. Seufzend verdrehte Angel die Augen und zuckte die Schultern.

„Das war zu deinem eigenen Besten, Spike“, meinte er leise. „Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass du nicht in der Lage bist, heute schon wieder zu kämpfen. Hätte ich zusehen sollen, wie du dich dort draußen umbringen lässt?“ Angel deutete auf den Ring, den sie durch die Gitter hindurch sehen konnten.

„Tu mal nicht so, als hätte dir das leid getan“, fauchte Spike ihn wütend an und rappelte sich endlich hoch.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Hätte es sehr wohl.“

„Na sicher.“ Ihr kindischer Streit wurde unterbrochen, als ein bulliger Kerl herein kam, mit einem Wagen, auf dem Schüsseln und ein Topf standen, der einen wirklich ekelhaften Geruch verbreitete. „Na bestens. Wenn du Hunger hast … da.“ Spike wies auf den Kerl.

„Was soll mir das bringen? So lange es kein Blut ist, kann ich es ebenso gut nicht essen“, gab Angel argwöhnisch zurück. Spike nickte und ging zurück in die Zelle, in der sie zuvor gesessen hatten. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte ihm Angel. „Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt bei seinem Childe.

„Alles in … Bloody Hell! Natürlich nicht! Du hast mich da draußen wie den letzten Idioten da stehen lassen. Schönen Dank auch, Angel. Ich bin bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Bisher hatten die noch einen gewissen Respekt vor mir, aber jetzt? Du hast mich behandelt wie ein kleines Kind!“, fuhr Spike gezwungen leise auf.

„Wenn du dich wie eines aufführst …“, gab Angel ruhig zurück. Spike knurrte. „Du hast dich nicht sehr verändert, Kleiner.“ Angel lächelte. Sicher. Da war immer noch diese lästige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn ausschimpfte, über Spike herzog und ihm unmissverständlich und wiederholt mitteilte, dass er es endlich bleiben lassen sollte und dass er auf sich selbst achten musste und nicht auf Spike. Und natürlich ständig auch die Bemerkung, dass Spike böse war und es gar nicht verdiente, überhaupt zu leben … Irgendwie war es viel zu einfach, diese Stimme zu ignorieren.

„Kehr jetzt nicht den Sire raus“, murrte Spike missmutig. „Das sind längst vergangene Zeiten. Du hast jetzt eine Seele. Außerdem hab ich dich nie respektiert.“

„Mag sein. Aber meine Seele hat dich nicht gestört, als du vorhin wie ein kleiner Zögling an meinem Handgelenk genuckelt hast.“ Angel grinste herausfordernd.

„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe.“

„Werde ich bald.“ Angel seufzte und blickte hinaus zu den anderen Dämonen, die sich hungrig über den stinkenden Fraß hermachten. Er beobachtete Baker genau. „Die sind wohl wirklich alle ganz wild auf die Kämpfe“, mutmaßte er nachdenklich.

„Was heißt wild darauf? Es ist der einzige Weg aus dieser Hölle raus. Töten und getötet werden. Wer Schwäche zeigt, stirbt und wird bald darauf ersetzt. Ein stetes Kommen und Gehen.“

„Die haben doch alle ein Hirn. Oder etwa nicht? Ich meine … wenn wir uns alle zusammentun würden …“

„Vergiss es, Angel. Jeder ist sich hier drin selbst der nächste. So etwas wie Freundschaft existiert hier unten nicht. Sollte sich doch einmal so etwas herauskristallisieren, werden die beiden, die sich auch nur freundschaftlich verhalten umgehend in den nächsten Kampf geschickt. Gegeneinander. Und glaub mir, Keiner vertraut dem anderen genug, um es darauf anzulegen, nicht sein Bestes zu geben und die Leichtsinnigkeit mit dem Leben zu bezahlen.“

„Hast du denn wenigstens versucht …“

„Angel! Ich habe es am eigenen Leib erfahren, okay? Ich habe versucht, so etwas wie Freundschaften zu knüpfen. Du machst dir keinen Begriff wie schnell ich meinem potentiellen Verbündeten als Feind gegenüberstand. Und ich habe versucht, nicht zu kämpfen. Alles, was mir das eingebracht hat, waren Verletzungen und üble Schläge und am Ende musste ich dieses verdammte Spiel doch mitspielen. Der einzige Weg hier raus führt über 21 Leichen und ich persönlich will lieber bald hier raus, anstatt die nächsten Monate in diesem Dreckloch zu verbringen.“

Angel nickte bedächtig. Spike versuchte es zu überspielen, doch er kannte sein Childe zu gut. Er wusste, dass es den Blonden mehr beschäftigte als er zugeben wollte, dass es ihm mit Sicherheit nicht leicht gefallen war, jemanden zu töten, den er fast schon als Freund gesehen hatte. Spike war anders als andere Vampire, war es schon immer gewesen. Definitiv anders als Angelus. Viel anders. Er achtete Freundschaft, Liebe und Familie. Nun ja. Letzteres mehr oder weniger.

„Hör zu“, riss ihn der jüngere Vampir unvermittelt aus seinen Überlegungen. „Baker ist gut und er ist schnell. Hatte offensichtlich noch nicht das Vergnügen mit ihm, aber ich habe ihn beobachtet. So wie jeden anderen hier.“ Spike kam etwas näher und senkte die Stimme. „Aber beim vorletzten Kampf hat er übel was auf’s Auge bekommen und davon hat er sich noch nicht erholt. Dass er den letzten Kampf gewonnen hat, war Glück. Halte dich an seine Linke Seite, dann sieht er nicht, wenn du ihn angreifst. Deswegen hätte ich mir heute Abend bei dem Kampf gegen ihn auch Chancen ausgerechnet.“

„Ich werde ihn nicht töten!“

„Dann wird er dich töten.“ Spike zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht, dass mich das sonderlich stören würde, aber ich dachte mir, ich revanchiere mich für das Blut vorhin.“ Damit wandte er sich ab.

„Auf, Kinder! Zeit zum Spielen!“, durchbrach Jack’s Stimme die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. „Los, Baker. Zeit, dass du unserem Neuen den Hintern versohlst.“

„Seine linke Seite, Angel!“, zischte Spike, als sich Angel langsam in Bewegung setzte. Er tat als hätte er es nicht gehört. „Pass auf dich auf.“ Auch die geflüsterte Anmerkung, die von Spike sicherlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war, ignorierte er. Vorerst.

Draußen empfing ihn tosender Applaus, der abebbte, als er den Ring betrat und vorgestellt wurde. _Das kannst du mir nicht weismachen, dass die nicht kooperieren würden, Spike. Ganz bestimmt kann man mit denen reden_ , dachte Angel missmutig.


	4. Kapitel 3

Er wurde rasch eines Besseren belehrt. Angel versuchte, Baker leise davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich hier nicht gegenseitig abschlachten mussten, dass sie es ganz gewiss nicht tun **_sollten_**. Nicht, um der Unterhaltung von ein paar Neureichen zu dienen, denen normales Fernsehen offensichtlich nicht genug Nervenkitzel war. Der andere attackierte ihn mit aller Kraft, doch Angel ging nicht wirklich darauf ein. Er verteidigte sich eher halbherzig und ignorierte die Buh-Rufe der Umstehenden.

Irgendwann wurde es Darin wohl zu langweilig, denn er warf eine Waffe in den Ring, die sich Baker sofort schnappte. Erneut versuchte Angel, auf ihn einzureden, doch der andere Mann war allem Anschein nach in einen wahren Blutrausch verfallen. Freiheit um jeden Preis, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er über 21 Leichen gehen musste. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Baker nicht vor, seine bisherige Glückssträhne von einem dahergelaufenen Vampir unterbrechen zu lassen.

Die anderen Dämonen waren an das Gitter getreten und beobachteten sie beide. Redeten miteinander, dass Angel wohl total bescheuert sein müsse und vieles mehr. Auch Spike hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Und nicht nur das. Er hatte sich ganz nach vorne gedrängt und beobachtete Angel mit einem seltsamen Blick. Einen Moment ließ Angel zu, dass er in den blauen Augen seines Childes versank, beinahe wieder von Erinnerungen überschwemmt und hinfort getragen wurde, doch ein scharfer Schmerz holte ihn rasch wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Das Messer hatte seinen Arm geritzt. Nicht sonderlich tief, sicherlich nicht gefährlich für ihn, aber es reichte, um ihn wirklich wütend werden zu lassen.

Schön. Er hatte guten Willen gezeigt. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich zur Wehr gesetzt und dem Anderen jede Chance gelassen, um diesen verdammt idiotischen Kampf nicht weiterzuführen. Doch wie es schien nach hatte der Kerl tatsächlich den Eindruck eine Chance zu haben. Nein. Angel würde sich sicherlich nicht einfach abschlachten lassen, damit der minderbemittelte Vollidiot wieder draußen herumlaufen konnte. Es ging rasch. Nur wenige Momente nachdem Angel seine Selbstbeherrschung aufgrund der Verletzung und der Wut verloren hatte, spürte er, wie das Messer in etwas Weiches gestoßen wurde, geführt von seiner eigenen Hand. Erschrocken zog er sich zurück und starrte Baker an, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig betrachtete, ehe er endlich leblos zu Boden ging. Jubel brandete los, Applaus. Sein Applaus. Aber Angel konnte ihn nicht genießen. Verwirrt starrte er seine Hand an, vom Blut seines Gegners bedeckt. Erschrocken über sich selbst trottete er durch die offene Tür, zurück zu den anderen Gefangenen.

Trepkos kam ihm entgegen, auf dem Weg zu seinem Kampf gegen Malish, der auf den ersten Blick völlig unterlegen wirkte. „Warte!“ Angel hielt den anderen Dämon auf. „Wir müssen das nicht tun! Wir müssen uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen! Das ist sinnlos.“

„Du redest dich leicht. Du bist noch am Leben.“

„Ja, aber Baker nicht mehr.“ Starre Augen musterten ihn, doch dann schüttelte Trepkos den Kopf.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich werde es schnell erledigen.“ Damit ging er nach draußen. Traurig und niedergeschlagen trottete Angel in seine Zelle zurück und sank gegen die Wand. Wortlos starrte er vor sich hin und ließ sich auch von Spike nicht weiter beeindrucken, der ihm langsam gefolgt war und schließlich vor ihm stand.

„Aber nein. Du würdest ihn gewiss nicht töten“, spottete Spike. „Du hast deine Meinung ja rasch geändert.“ Er grinste und schien sich sehr über das Verhalten seines Sires zu amüsieren. Das war mehr, als Angel ertragen konnte. Er machte sich bereits genug Vorwürfe, weil er den anderen getötet hatte. Jetzt auch noch Spikes Sticheleien waren einfach zu viel. Er sprang auf und funkelte sein Childe wütend an.

„Halt die Klappe, Spike. Sonst vergesse ich, dass ich eigentlich Mitleid mit dir hatte“, fauchte er ungehalten.

„Ha! Mitleid? Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht“, brauste Spike auf. „Ich habe mich bisher ganz gut geschlagen und das werde ich auch weiterhin tun. Du kannst ja weiter labern, dass es einen anderen Weg hier heraus gibt, aber ich werde nicht so tun als würde mich mein Leben einen Dreck interessieren und darauf zählen, dass du uns alle rettest! Und wenn der Weg in die Freiheit über 21 Leichen führt, verdammt noch mal, dann soll es eben so sein!“ Angel packte Spike und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand.

„Du verdammter, kleiner Bastard. Du wärst tot, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre. Also erzähl mir nichts von wegen du würdest hier alleine zurecht kommen. Das bist du noch nie. Du brauchst ja immer jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert! Du bist der am wenigsten eigenständige Vampir, der mir in meinen 250 Jahren je untergekommen ist.“

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie wenig eigenständig ich bin, du aufgeblasenes Schoßhündchen!“, gab Spike ungerührt zurück und versuchte, Angel mit einem raschen Fausthieb zu treffen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Der ältere Vampir sah den Angriff kommen, blockte geschickt hab und ehe er recht verstand, was er gerade machte, rammte sich seine Faust kraftvoll in Spikes Magen. Noch im gleichen Augenblick wusste Angel, dass es ein schwerer Fehler gewesen war. Die tiefe Wunde war gewiss wieder aufgerissen und sofort tat ihm sein unbeherrschter Angriff leid. Noch mehr, als Spikes Beine wegknickten und er stöhnend zusammensackte, nur von Angels Griff gehalten. Erschrocken ließ er sein Childe los und Spike ging zu Boden.

„Verdammt, Spike. Warum tust du das immer?“, flüsterte er besorgt.

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Verschwinde!“, herrschte ihn der Blonde an.

„Werde ich nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich … ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und … scheiße!“

„Wie immer“, flüsterte Spike.

**Rückblende:**

_Er lag längst am Boden. Doch das störte Angelus nicht im Geringsten. William stöhnte und krümmte sich unter den Schlägen seines Sires. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich wehren. Zumindest in dem Punkt hatte Angelus Recht gehabt. Er war im Moment nicht in der Lage, zu kämpfen. Vielleicht hätte er einen Whisky weniger trinken sollen …_

_Der Schuh seines Sires bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Seite. Seine Haut verfärbte sich stellenweise bereits blau und violett. Prellungen und Platzwunden zeugten von der andauernden Misshandlung durch den ihm überlegenen Vampir. William wusste, dass er nicht so leicht davon kommen würde. Ihm war klar, dass Angelus erst warm lief. Eigentlich war er ja ein Freund filigraner Misshandlung. Er attackierte die Psyche seines Opfers um ein Vielfaches lieber als den Körper. Aber bei ihm war das Anders, denn er ließ sich von Angelus’ Spielchen nicht genug beeinflussen. Bei ihm lief es immer auf körperliche Misshandlung hinaus, wenn er sich daneben benommen hatte oder sein Sire aus irgendeinem anderen Grund gerade Dampf ablassen musste, um sich wieder wohl zu fühlen._

_Und es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, außer die Schläge möglichst leise und nach außen hin ungerührt einzustecken, bis Angelus die Lust daran verlor. Vielleicht verdiente er es dieses Mal wirklich. Langsam wurde sein Kopf klarer und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Er hatte sich betrunken gegen eine Gruppe Männer gestellt und ihnen auch gleich noch erklärt, wie sie ihn töten mussten. Ja, sicher. Wäre Angelus nicht in der Nähe gewesen, hätte es für ihn böse enden können. Aber trotzdem …_

_Eigentlich lechzte er nach der Aufmerksamkeit seines Sires, wollte von ihm berührt und gelobt werden, tat alles, was in seiner Macht stand, um Angelus zu zeigen, dass er es wert war. Doch oft gelang es ihm einfach nicht. Nur selten ließ sich Angelus wirklich auf ihn ein. So wie vor zwei Wochen, am Valentinstag. Er wollte dorthin zurück. Nur sie beide. Rauer und relativ brutaler, aber verdammt guter Sex. Er wollte doch nur seinen Sire …_

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

„Tut mir leid.“ Verwirrt starrte Angel auf den jungen Mann hinab. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Spike jemals solch eine Aussage gemacht hätte. Das sah ihm so gar nicht ähnlich. Irgendetwas musste überhaupt nicht in Ordnung sein, mit ihm. Sofort drängte Sorge an die Oberfläche und erstickte die Wut.

„Mir auch.“ Mit diesen extrem leisen, beinahe geflüsterten Worten, streckte Angel dem Anderen die Hand entgegen und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. Für einen Moment starrten sie einander nur in die Augen.

**Rückblende:**

_Angelus wandte sich ab und ließ William unbeachtet am Boden liegen. Innerlich seufzend verließ er den Raum, um sich das Blut von den Händen zu waschen. Diesmal hatte er übertrieben. Das wusste er selbst. Doch William hatte sich in große Gefahr begeben, seine Existenz gefährdet, und der Gedanke, sein Childe zu verlieren, verursachte bei Angelus alles andere als Gleichgültigkeit._

_Natürlich konnte er es nicht zugeben oder gar zeigen. William durfte nicht wissen, dass er ihn begehrte. Den schmalen, drahtigen Körper, das Feuer, das auch jetzt noch in ihm brannte. William war so voller Leben, wie er es noch nie bei einem Vampir erlebt hatte und er war stolz auf seine Schöpfung. Doch ihn das wissen zu lassen wäre ein Fehler gewesen._

_Missmutig rieb er die letzten Reste von Williams Blut von seinen Händen. Er hasste brutale Gewalt. Töten war eine Kunst für ihn. Ein Spiel und eine Leidenschaft. Er verspürte keine Freude daran, einfach blind drauf los zu prügeln. William jedoch verstand keine andere Sprache und es war wichtig, dass er verstand, wie gefährlich es gewesen war._

_Jetzt allerdings musste er dafür sorgen, dass sein Childe wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen war, wenn Darla und Drusilla von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug zurückkamen. Es störte ihn, dass sie so häufig alleine loszogen und William in seiner Obhut ließen. Er vermisste die Zeiten, als es nur Darla und er gewesen waren … nein, eigentlich nicht._

_Kopfschüttelnd ging Angelus zurück zu William, der noch immer am Boden lag, um zu sehen, ob er mittlerweile wieder nüchtern war. Sein Childe blickte ihm entgegen, eine stumme Frage in den Augen._

_„Steh auf“, knurrte Angelus und beantwortete damit Williams unausgesprochene Frage. „Mach. Sowas. Nie. Wieder! Haben wir uns verstanden?“, herrschte er den kleineren Vampir ungehalten an. William grinste frech._

_„Für den Moment: Ja.“ Diese Ohrfeige hatte William wissentlich herausgefordert. Und Angelus wusste nur zu gut, worauf der Jüngere hinaus wollte, was er damit bezwecken wollte. Irgendwann, wenn ihm William lange genug auf den Zeiger ging, würde er noch das letzte bisschen Beherrschung verlieren und den Anderen vergewaltigen. Eine der wenigen Methoden, William nachhaltig zum Schweigen zu bringen. Allerdings war Angelus längst aufgefallen, dass sein Childe der Sache nicht halb so abgeneigt war, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Zumal aus der ursprünglich angestrebten Vergewaltigung eigentlich immer extrem leidenschaftlicher, wenn auch etwas brutaler, Sex wurde._

_„Weißt du was?“, meinte er plötzlich. „Lass uns doch gleich zur Sache kommen.“ Das gehörte nicht unbedingt in ein Vergewaltigungs-Szenario, doch das war Angelus egal. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste William heftig._

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

Rasch wandte sich Angel ab. Er konnte es sich wirklich nicht leisten, sich zu tief in Erinnerungen zu verstricken. Es gab wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen. Allem voran hier raus zu kommen und zwar ohne sinnlos zu töten.

Sein Blick schoss zurück zu Spike, als dieser plötzlich stöhnend gegen die nächste Wand taumelte und daran zu Boden glitt, wobei er sich die Seite hielt. Angel war innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags bei ihm. Trotz Spikes Gegenwehr zog er die Hand des jüngeren Vampirs weg und betrachtete erneut die Wunde. Wie er erwartet hatte, war sie wieder aufgebrochen.

„Verdammt“, knurrte er missmutig vor sich hin. „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht in der Lage bist, um zu kämpfen.“

„Ja, ja. Du bist so unfehlbar und hast immer Recht. Sicher doch“, fauchte Spike ihn ungehalten an. „Das ist verdammt noch mal deine Schuld, Ponce. Also tu jetzt nicht so als wärst du besorgt oder würde es dir sogar leid tun.“

„Meine Güte! Du führst dich auf wie ein kleiner Zögling. Das darf ja wirklich nicht wahr sein!“, gab Angel ungehalten zurück. „Du erinnerst mich an …“

„Ach lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?“ Spike rollte sich zusammen und drehte Angel den Rücken zu. Angel seufzte. Warum war es immer das Gleiche, wenn sie sich beide in einem Raum aufhielten? Weshalb war es ihnen ganz offensichtlich unmöglich, einfach nett zueinander zu sein? Nein, immer stritten sie sich wegen der kleinsten Dinge. Und Spike war so stur und unnahbar, dass es Angel fast schon schmerzte.

„Spike“, murmelte er leise, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion von seinem Childe. Schweren Herzens erhob sich Angel und verließ die Zelle. Es schien als müsse er warten, bis sich Spike wieder abgekühlt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ihm auch später noch mal etwas Blut geben, das wäre sicherlich hilfreich und womöglich würden sie …

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Jack eintrat und begeistert in die Hände klatschte, während er an die Linie trat, direkt in Angels Nähe.

„Guter Kampf für einen Neuen. Das muss ich schon sagen.“ Er grinste breit. „Ich werde niemanden töten. Oh nein. Niemals!“, äffte er Angel nach und lachte erneut. „Also, weißt du, was mir am Besten gefallen hat? Bakers entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck, als du ihm das Messer in den Körper gerammt hast. Was war das für ein Gefühl, huh? Befriedigend? Nein. War es nicht, nicht wahr? Du hast mindestens so überrascht ausgesehen wie Baker. Ein Bild für Götter.“ Angel kochte innerlich. „Ah. Du würdest mich jetzt gerne töten, hab ich Recht? Aber das kannst du nicht. Das muss dich rasend machen. Weißt du was? Heb dir die Wut auf, für den morgigen Kampf. Du wirst sie brauchen.“ Jack schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich werde dir einen passenden Gegner aussuchen. Oh ja. Das wird ein Tanz.“

Angel verlor nicht schnell die Beherrschung. Er schaffte es meistens, sich irgendwie zurückzuhalten. Gut, nicht, wenn Spike ihn mal wieder nervte. Der war ein Sonderfall. Auch wenn Angel nicht sagen konnte, woran es genau lag, schaffte es Spike eigentlich immer innerhalb kürzester Zeit, ihn zum Explodieren zu bringen. Aber das war Spike.

Wie dem auch sei, Jack kam dem ziemlich nahe. Sein überhebliches Grinsen, die Tatsache, dass er sich tatsächlich an der ganzen Sache erfreute und scheinbar voller Überzeugung war, dass er vollkommen im Recht war, wenn er hier Dämonen aufeinander hetzte, und die Tatsache, dass er gerade voller Inbrunst in einer offenen Wunde bohrte, sorgte letzten Endes dafür, dass in Angels Gehirn ein Schalter umgelegt wurde und er nur noch einen einzigen Wunsch verspürte: Jack töten. Dafür sorgen, dass dieses überhebliche Grinsen und die hämische Lache für immer aufhörten.

Ehe ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, was er gerade machte, war sein Arm bereits nach vorne geschossen und seine Finger legten sich kraftvoll um den Hals des Mannes. Elektrizität schoss durch seinen Arm, sorgte für ein äußerst unangenehmes Kribbeln, doch Jack war zu nah an die Linie getreten und das Armband befand sich gerade noch über der Grenze. Er zerrte Jack auf seine Seite der Linie und nun war es Angel, der lachte.

„Hm. Wie fühlt es sich an, auf dieser Seite der Linie zu stehen? Ein Sklave zu sein?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig. „Gefällt dir das? Genießt du den Ausblick von hier?“ Jack wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, aber er hatte keine Chance. Angel hatte ihn an sich gezogen und sein Arm lag wie ein Schraubstock um Jacks Hals, während er mit der anderen Hand die Handgelenke seiner Geisel festhielt.

„Ponce, was soll das werden, huh?“, drang Spikes Stimme an sein Ohr. Angel lächelte. Ja, wenn Ärger anstand, war Spike sofort zur Stelle. War ja klar gewesen. Er bleckte die Zähne und wechselte in sein Game Face.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass Angst ganz abartig stinkt? Das ist, als hättest du dir in die Hosen gemacht. Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so überheblich, nicht wahr?“

„Das führt doch zu nichts und du kriegst bloß Ärger!“, versuchte Spike es erneut. Verwundert blickte Angel zu dem Blonden hinüber. Seit wann war Spike so vorsichtig? Normal war doch die Haudrauf-Methode ganz und gar nach seinem Geschmack!

„Holt seinen Bruder. Sofort!“, herrschte Angel die Wachen an und wich noch etwas weiter von der Linie zurück. Sie würden nicht herüber kommen, in das Gebiet der Dämonen. Hoffte er zumindest. Obgleich ihm längst klar geworden war, dass die anderen Dämonen ihm nicht helfen wollten oder würden. Sie standen alle da und beobachteten schweigend die Szene. „Spike, wie wäre es mit ein bisschen frischem Blut, huh?“, erkundigte er sich bei seinem Childe. Jack keuchte auf und versuchte erneut, Angels Griff zu entkommen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist.“ Spike schluckte. Sein Blick klebte längst am Hals des Mannes. Angel wusste, dass sein Childe verdammt hungrig war und er brauchte Blut, um zu genesen. „Warum eigentlich? Das ist nicht deine Art“, murmelte er leise und trat einen kleinen Schritt näher.

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass wir ihn töten müssen. Nur ein bisschen anknabbern“, murmelte Angel. „Du brauchst Blut und ich kann dich nicht durchfüttern, weil mir selbst der Nachschub fehlt. Ich werde ihn nicht beißen, aber du hast da bestimmt keine Hemmungen, hab ich recht?“ Angels Gedanken überschlugen sich, während ein Teil von ihm sich gegen seine eigenen Taten und Überlegungen zu wehren versuchte. Es war falsch. Natürlich war es falsch. Auch wenn Jack den Tod durchaus verdiente.

„Lass ihn los!“, meinte Darin in Angels Gedanken hinein.

„Nein. Erst lasst ihr uns hier raus.“

„Nein. Werden wir bestimmt nicht. Ihr bleibt schön dort, wo ihr seid.“

„Wenn ihr uns nicht freilasst, ist er tot!“, fachte Angel ungehalten. Darin schien das nicht weiter zu interessieren. Längst war Spike dicht an sie heran getreten. Unbewusst änderte Angel seinen Griff und gab Spike somit freien Zugang zu Jacks Hals. Ein kalter Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinab, als Spike die Zähne in den Hals des Mannes schlug und Jack vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Versuchen wir es noch mal“, meinte Angel lächelnd. „Lasst uns raus.“

„Nein.“

„Verdammt noch mal, Darin! Er ist Ihr Bruder!“

„Dann hätte er eben vorsichtiger sein müssen.“ Damit wandte sich Darin ab und verließ den Raum.

„Was … das kann doch nicht sein!“ Entsetzt blickte Angel dem Mann nach. Erst dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Spike noch immer an Jacks Hals hing. Er wollte seinem Childe befehlen, sofort aufzuhören, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Nur wenige Augenblicke später sackte Jack zusammen und sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Spike ließ von ihm ab und brummte wohlig. Angel ließ den leblosen Körper einfach fallen und wich zurück. Ungläubig starrte er von Spike zu Jack und dann auf seine eigenen Hände.

„Was habe ich getan?“, flüsterte er erschrocken und sank an der nächsten Wand zu Boden.


	5. Kapitel 4

„Mann, das war wie in alten Zeiten.“ Spike setzte sich neben ihn, doch Angel ignorierte sein Childe. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er gerade den Tod eines Mannes verschuldet hatte und noch weniger konnte er die Kaltherzigkeit begreifen, die Darin an den Tag gelegt hatte. „Du scheinst ja wieder richtig in Fahrt zu kommen, auf deine alten Tage.“ Spike grinste breit. Langsam bewegte Angel den Kopf in seine Richtung, starrte den Blonden ungläubig an. „Hör auf, so geschockt zu tun. Der Kerl hatte den Tod verdient“, meinte Spike ungerührt. „Außerdem hat mir das ganz gut getan. Und das weißt du selbst. Du hast ihn ja nicht mal getötet, also sag deiner bescheuerten Seele, dass sie die Klappe halten soll.“

„Nein, das … ich meine … verstehst du denn nicht?“, flüsterte Angel verstört.

„Doch. Ich verstehe.“ Mit einem Mal wich das Grinsen von Spikes Lippen. Er wirkte ernst, etwas, das bei ihm äußerst selten vorkam. „Ich verstehe“, flüsterte er leise. Sanft, geradezu liebevoll strichen seine Fingerspitzen über Angels Wange, liebkosten die fahle Haut des älteren Vampirs. „Ich verstehe schon.“ Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln huschte über Spikes Lippen und Angel starrte sein Childe geradezu geschockt an. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und betrachtete Spike argwöhnisch.

„Sag mal … bist du irgendwie krank oder so?“ Seufzend ließ Spike von ihm ab und stand auf.

„Musstest die Situation jetzt wieder kaputt machen, huh?“ Er wirkte nahezu frustriert, als er sich abwandte und in den belebteren Teil der Zellen marschierte um sich scheinbar zu den anderen Dämonen zu gesellen.

„Was kaputt … warum denn? Spike?“ Doch Spike ignorierte Angel schlicht und ergreifend. Allerdings bekam der Vampir keine Gelegenheit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich kamen Darin und fünf seiner Leute herein.

„Los, aufstehen und mitkommen!“, herrschte ihn Darin an. Verwirrt erhob sich Angel und trat an die Linie. „Deine Hand.“ Darin hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. „Und mach bloß keinen Scheiß.“ Als wollten sie die Worte ihres Bosses unterstreichen, hoben seine Begleiter ihre Waffen und setzten noch grimmigere Gesichter auf. Wortlos und verblüfft streckte ihm Angel die Hand entgegen und gleich darauf fiel der Armreif von seinem Handgelenk. Er hatte gar nicht aufgepasst, womit Darin den Verschluss geöffnet hatte, es war ihm auch egal. Das war seine Chance. Er konnte ihn überwältigen und ihm den Schlüssel abnehmen. Sie alle wären frei und dieser Albtraum hätte endlich ein Ende.

Noch ehe Angel den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, fuhr der erste Stromschlag durch seinen Körper, lähmte seine Muskeln und seinen Verstand. Weitere Stromstöße jagten ihn rasch in eine neue Bewusstlosigkeit.

**Rückblende:**

_Stöhnen und Knurren hingen im Raum. Das Gefühl von Williams Enge war unbeschreiblich. Angelus liebte es, ihn zu nehmen. Für gewöhnlich ging er dabei noch brutaler vor, aber schließlich war heute Valentinstag und er hatte sich überlegt, dass auch sein Childe ausnahmsweise wirklich Spaß haben sollte._

_Natürlich hatte er sich trotzdem nicht die Zeit genommen, um William ordentlich vorzubereiten und auch dieses Mal hatte er auf Öl verzichtet. Wozu auch. Ein gewisses Maß an Schmerz wirkte bei William geradezu belebend und das war es, was er wollte. Williams Feuer, seine Lebendigkeit selbst nach dem Tod. Doch wenigstens sorgte er diesmal dafür, dass auch sein Childe auf seine Kosten kam, trieb ihn mit sich in den erlösenden Orgasmus, erlaubte sich nicht eher über die Klippe zu stürzen, als dass er William buchstäblich darüber gestoßen hatte._

_Angelus knurrte, als er sich tief in dem willigen, geschundenen Körper seines Childes ergoss. Es war einfach herrlich gewesen. Besser als jemals zuvor. Dabei war erst Februar 1883 und William noch so jung. Oh, Angelus freute sich auf all die Jahre, die ihnen noch bevor standen, sobald er es endlich geschafft hatte, das lachhafte Band, das William aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen an Drusilla fesselte, zu zerreißen und sein Childe endlich für sich zu haben._

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

Angel schüttelte benebelt den Kopf und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Orientierungslos blickte er sich um, wobei er sich bemühte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit geträumt hatte. Das war nicht normal. Bewusstlosigkeit hatte schwarz, tief und traumlos zu sein. Doch Spikes Nähe hatte ganz offensichtlich einen äußerst negativen Effekt auf ihn. Er sehnte sich mit jeder Minute mehr danach, ihn zu besitzen. Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel erhascht, ließ ihn den Kopf zur Seite wenden und seine Gesichtszüge entglitten für einen winzigen Moment, ehe er sich endlich wieder im Griff hatte.

„Lindsey McDonald. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Ihre verdammte Firma dahinter steckt!“, fauchte er knapp. Der Anwalt lächelte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Wird Sie vermutlich überraschen, Angel. Aber diesen kleinen Zirkus haben sich die Gebrüder McNamara schön selbst ausgedacht. Wir sehen nur ab und an nach, wie es hier läuft und vertreten sie im Falle von Problemen.“

„Trotzdem hat Ihre Firma die Finger im Spiel und ich bin sicher, Sie verdienen sich damit eine goldene Nase.“

„Oh, das muss ich bestätigen. Es ist ein lukratives Geschäft. Aber eigentlich müsste das doch ganz in Ihrem Sinne sein, nicht wahr? Immerhin werden auf diese Weise mordende Bestien und böse Dämonen dauerhaft von der Straße entfernt.“

„Was ist mit denen, die 21 Siege erreichen?“, erkundigte sich Angel argwöhnisch.

„Ah, das schafft kaum einer. Aber was denken Sie denn? Sagen Sie es mir. Sie sind doch sonst so ein schlaues Kerlchen.“ Lindsey lächelte hämisch. Angel musste nicht lange überlegen, um sich auszumalen, wie das Geschäft funktionierte.

„Die werden umgebracht, nicht wahr? Damit sie gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit haben, von dieser verdammten Hölle zu berichten und andere Dämonen davor zu warnen.“

„Hm. Sie sind so ein Schnellmerker“, schmunzelte Lindsey sarkastisch. „Mich wundert es wirklich, dass Sie den Brüdern in die Falle gegangen sind.“ Er grinste. „Ich habe gehört, Sie haben den Tod von Jack verschuldet? Ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht. Wir hatten die Hoffnung ja schon aufgegeben, dass Sie endlich mal anfangen würden, sich wie Ihresgleichen zu benehmen“, sinnierte Lindsey ungerührt vor sich hin.

Angel sprang auf und knurrte gefährlich. Sofort flog die Tür in seinem Rücke auf und die Männer, die ihn zuvor schon aus dem Käfig geholt hatten, stürmten mit erhobenen Waffen herein. Lindsey hob ruhig die Hand und gebot ihnen Einhalt, während Angel bereits in Kampfstellung ging.

„Alles unter Kontrolle. Gehen Sie wieder. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig mit unserer kleinen Besprechung“, erklärte Lindsey in festem Befehlston. Die Männer zögerten noch einen kurzen Moment, dann gingen sie tatsächlich wieder und die Tür wurde erneut ins Schloss gezogen. „Sie sind ein ganz schöner Hitzkopf, Angel.“ Lindsey lächelte süffisant. „Wie dem auch sei. Jetzt, da Sie wissen, dass sie sterben werden, egal was sie hier drin machen, habe ich Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen.“

„Ach nein. Und das wäre?“

„Sie dürfen gehen.“ Lindsey sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Angel stutze einen Moment.

„Aha“, meinte er schließlich ungerührt. „Wie das?“ Lindsey lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe Sie studiert, Angel. Sie und Angelus. 1883 gelang es Ihnen und ihrer kleinen Familie, eine nette Revolte in Paris ins Rollen zu bringen. Sind meine Informationen korrekt?“

**Rückblende:**

_Angelus hielt sich im Hintergrund. Für den Moment. Er genoss es, William zu beobachten. Oh ja, sein Childe hatte Feuer und er verstand es sehr gut, dieses auch einzusetzen. Grinsend rieb sich Angelus die Hände. Sobald die Revolte am Laufen war, konnten sie in aller Ruhe die feinsten Leckerbissen jagen. Es machte doch den meisten Spaß, ohnehin verunsicherte und verängstigte Opfer an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu treiben, ehe man sie aussaugte._

_Darla gesellte sich zu ihm, Drusilla bei ihr, wie ein Kind, welches an Mutterns Rockzipfel hing. Nicht, dass er seine kleine Drusilla weniger liebte als sein feuriges Childe, welches gerade voller Inbrunst zu den Männern sprach, sie anstachelte, aufwiegelte. Ja, es war seine Idee gewesen, er hatte William losgeschickt, ihm den Auftrag gegeben und er würde sich in Kürze zu ihm gesellen und mitmischen. Doch viel schöner fand er es, den Blonden dabei zu beobachten. Das machte ihn richtig heiß._

_„Was gefällt dir daran so, Angelus? Morgen müssen wir die Stadt verlassen, weil ihr beiden wieder spielen musstet. Mir hat es hier gefallen.“_

_„Ah. Es war ohnehin Zeit, weiter zu ziehen. Auf diese Weise gehen wir wenigstens mit einem Knall und gut gefüllten Mägen“, gab Angelus grinsend zurück. Drusilla fing indes zu tanzen an._

_„Ah, kannst du sie hören, Daddy? Sie rufen nach dir. Sie sehnen sich nach dir. Nach dem Tod!“ Sie kicherte, drehte sich immerzu im Kreis. „Sie sind reif für die Ernte wie Früchte an einem Baum, überreif und kurz vor dem Abfallen.“ Drusilla reckte die Arme in die Luft, als wolle sie die Früchte pflücken, von denen sie sprach._

_„Na wenn sie sich so danach sehnen …“ Angelus grinste und wechselte in sein wahres Antlitz. „Wollen wir ihnen geben, wonach sie dürsten!“ Er küsste Darla heftig, drückte Drusilla einen Kuss auf die Stirn, die gerade lange genug inne hielt, um ihm dies zu ermöglichen, und stürzte dann in die Menge. Das war für William das Zeichen. Jetzt durfte er endlich seiner Mordlust freien Lauf lassen und auch wenn Angelus wusste, dass sein Childe nicht so filigran und künstlerisch mordete wie er selbst, so würde William heute doch viele Opfer fordern, in blinder Blutgier. Und er würde William fordern, wenn sie alle satt waren._

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

„Nicht ganz. Erstens war das Angelus und nicht ich und zweitens war an der Revolte nur Spike beteiligt. Darla und Drusilla hatten keine rechte Lust darauf“, gab Angel freundlich lächelnd zurück. „Sie sollten Ihre Hausaufgaben wirklich besser erledigen, Lindsey.“

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe Darin glaubhaft versichert, dass sie Ärger bedeuten und er besser daran täte, sie an uns zu übergeben. Wir sind nicht an Ihrem Tod interessiert, Angel.“

„Sondern an Angelus, nicht wahr? Sie sind dumm, Lindsey. Sie und Ihre ganze verdammte Firma. Sie kennen Angelus nicht. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was für ein Monster sie beschwören wollen und ganz sicher ist Ihnen noch immer nicht klar, dass man Angelus nicht kontrollieren kann. Niemand kann das.“

„Darüber müssen Sie sich ja wohl nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.“ Lindsey grinste erneut. Siegesgewiss. „Sie sind frei, wenn …“

„Wenn ich brav die Klappe halte und so tue, als wüsste ich von nichts. Nein danke.“

„Seien Sie kein Narr, Angel. Was haben Sie vor? Sind Sie wirklich so scharf auf den Tod, dass sie das hier der Freiheit vorziehen wollen?“ Lindsey schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie glauben wirklich, dass Sie Ihre Haut und die der anderen Sklaven retten können, was? Sie Idiot. Meinen Sie allen Ernstes, dass Ihnen auch nur einer von denen zuhören wird? Bitte, gehen sie zurück, erzählen Sie den Kreaturen dort unten, dass sie auch nach 21 Siegen der Tod erwartet. Das will niemand hören. Man wird ihnen keinen Glauben schenken. Sie machen sich damit nur unbeliebt, denn so eine Wahrheit will keiner wissen. Lieber wollen sie belogen werden.“

„Wie können Sie nachts schlafen, Lindsey?“, erkundigte sich Angel interessiert.

„Oh, ich schlafe sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage“, gab Lindsey ruhig zurück. „Was ist jetzt? Letzte Chance.“

„Ich bleibe.“

„Zu schade. Aber schön. Werfen Sie ihr Unleben weg. Ich kann Sie ja wohl nicht umstimmen.“

„Ganz sicher nicht.“

„Tja dann … fröhliches Sterben, Angel. Ich werde mir ihre Kämpfe garantiert ansehen. Und ich werde oben am Rand ihres kleinen Käfigs stehen und mich amüsieren, während sie versuchen, Ihre Haut zu retten.“ Abermals erklang ein kehliges Knurren und auch dieses Mal ging sofort die Tür hinter ihm auf. Angel hob abwehrend die Hände und trat langsam zurück. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich werde mich nicht wehren.“ Er fixierte Lindsey mit einem wütenden Blick. „Bringt mich zurück.“ Damit wandte er sich um und drehte Lindsey ein für alle mal den Rücken zu. Er war wütend auf den Mann, wütend auf seine Firma, auf sich selbst und Darin. Aber ganz gewiss würde er nicht einfach den Schwanz einziehen wie ein geprügeltes Hündchen und das Weite suchen. Und vor allem würde er sein Childe nicht einfach in dieser Hölle zurück lassen. Er würde einen Weg aus diesem Dasein finden und mit Sicherheit würde er Spike mit sich nehmen.

Lindsey hatte nämlich eines nicht bedacht. Im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Mitgefangenen würde Spike ihm zuhören und ihm Glauben schenken.

Zumindest hoffte er das.

~*~

Wieder unten bei den Zellen angekommen, trat Angel wortlos über die Linie und wartete darauf, dass Darin ihm das Armband erneut anlegte. Getuschel wurde hinter ihm laut. Die Dämonen unterhielten sich über ihn, wunderten sich, weshalb er zurückgekommen war.

„Meinst du, du bist jetzt ein Held? Glaubst du, sie hören dir jetzt zu, nur weil du so dumm bist, dich wieder einsperren zu lassen?“ Darin grinste. „Viel Spaß.“

Angel wandte sich wortlos ab und sah sich suchend um. Er erblickte Spike in der Zelle, doch der Blonde schien keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Nach kurzem Überlegen atmete Angel unnötigerweise tief durch und ging dann zu ihm.

„Vollidiot“, begrüßte ihn Spike unwirsch. „Angel, der große Held! Ha!“

„Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?“, gab Angel ungehalten zurück. „Du hast wohl mehr abgekriegt, als ich gedacht hatte.“

„Ach ja? Ich frage mich, wer hier irrational handelt. Du warst frei, Ponce. Stattdessen kommst du zurück und spielst dich dann auf. Meinst du, dass du dir dadurch den Respekt von irgendwem verdient hast? Das war einfach nur bescheuert von dir!“

„Halt die Luft an, Spike. Ich …“

„Das wird auch nichts bewirken. Ich bin ein Vampir, ich brauche keine Luft.“

„Halt den Rand!“

„Ich lass mir doch von dir nicht sagen …“

„Hör zu!“, fauchte Angel. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte Spike mit feurigem Blick an. „Es gibt keinen Weg hier raus. Selbst wenn man die 21 Siege schafft, bringen sie den Gewinner um, sobald er außer Sichtweite ist.“

„Na klar. Du hast eine blühende Phantasie.“

„Spike! Denk doch mal nach! Wenn jemand lebend hier raus käme, denkst du nicht, dass irgendwer davon gehört hätte? Meinst du allen ernstes, wer auch immer dieser Hölle entkommt, würde niemandem je davon erzählen?“

„Klar. Wer gibt denn schon gerne freiwillig zu, dass er Wochen- oder Monatelang ein Gefangener war und sich seinen Weg frei kämpfen musste, um …“

„21 Gegner abschlachten und siegreich aus den Kämpfen hervor gehen? Ganz sicher würden zumindest einige sich damit brüsten. Oder meinst du nicht?“ Spike öffnete den Mund um erneut zu widersprechen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, sah Angel irritiert an.

„Woher weißt du das? Ich meine, dass die Gewinner abgeschlachtet werden?“

„Ein Vöglein hat es mir gezwitschert“, gab Angel ruhig zurück und versuchte, das siegreiche Lächeln zu verbergen, welches sich auf seine Lippen stehlen wollte. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er Spike irgendwie überzeugen konnte.

„Ja, ich wusste schon immer, dass du einen Vogel hast. Aber dass er so groß ist …“ Angel seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube dir nicht, Poof. Also verzieh dich und lass mich in Ruhe.“

„Okay.“ Angel befeuchtete seine Lippen und ging vor Spike in die Knie. „Schön. Du glaubst mir nicht. Ich kann es dir nicht einmal verübeln. Die Sache ist nur … ich sage die Wahrheit.“

„Und wenn es so wäre: Warum bist du dann zurückgekommen?“ Angel zögerte.

„Um der alten Zeiten willen, Spike.“

„Ha! Die Zeiten sind längst vorbei, wenn ich dich mal freundlich an diese verdammte Seele erinnern darf?“

„1883“, meinte Angel schließlich matt. „Die Revolte, du erinnerst dich?“

**Rückblende:**

_William lächelte, als er die Zähne in den Hals seines Opfers grub. Sein Sire kam auf ihn zu und er gab sich Mühe, sich Zeit zu lassen, Angelus zu zeigen, dass er sehr wohl genießen konnte. Gerade als ihn Angelus erreicht hatte, ließ er von seinem Opfer ab, das mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden knallte._

_„Gut gemacht.“ Angelus grinste boshaft und wischte ihm mit dem Daumen etwas Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. „Wie du diese dummen Menschen aufgewiegelt hast. Das war herrlich anzusehen.“ William starrte Angelus irritiert an. Hatte sein Sire da tatsächlich gerade ein Lob ausgesprochen? „Ich bin stolz auf dich, William. Du machst dich.“ Angelus packte ihn grob, riss ihn an den Haaren näher und verschloss Williams Lippen mit den Seinen. Der Kuss schmeckte noch nach dem Blut der jungen Frau, die er soeben ausgesaugt hatte und nach mehr. Nach etwas besserem, potenteren. Sireblut. William stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Angelus musste sich absichtlich die Zunge an den scharfen Reißzähnen geritzt haben, um diesen Kuss zu etwas besonderem zu machen. Er war also wirklich zufrieden._

_„Lass uns noch ein paar Menschen töten und danach zeig ich dir, was ich mit einem braven Childe alles anstelle“, murmelte Angelus verschwörerisch und William konnte spüren, wie seine Hose langsam enger wurde._

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Und?“

„Genau das brauchen wir hier. Kriegst du das hin?“ Angel grinste verschwörerisch.


	6. Kapitel 5

| 

Er hatte längst beschlossen, sich zurück zu halten. Eigentlich war Angel ja wirklich gut darin, vernünftig zu argumentieren und er konnte auch sehr überzeugend sein, doch er gehörte nicht dazu, war ein Außenseiter. Was hier gebraucht wurde, war ein Insider, jemand, den die Dämonen als ihresgleichen anerkannten. Und dieser jemand war Spike.

Er saß inmitten der Dämonen und redete und redete. Oh ja, darin war Spike gut. Im Reden. Er konnte auch drei Stunden quatschen, ohne dass ihm der Gesprächsstoff ausging. Vermutlich liebte er es, seiner eigenen Stimme zu lauschen. Egal. Hauptsache, er konnte die anderen auf ihre Seite ziehen. Das war wichtig, darum ging es.

Je länger er Spike beobachtete, desto mehr nervte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit hatten. Der kleinere Vampir schaffte es noch immer, ihn rasend zu machen. Nicht nur vor Wut, auch vor Verlangen. Und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, dem Verlangen freien Lauf zu lassen. Immer wieder wanderten Angels Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit. In das Jahr 1883. Ein besonderes Jahr. Das Jahr, in dem sich alles änderte. Irgendwie.

Spike war von Anfang an auf Drusilla fixiert gewesen, was völlig unnatürlich war. Eigentlich sollte er auf seinen Sire fixiert sein, doch Spike schien sich einreden zu wollen, dass sie es gewesen war, die ihn erschaffen hatte. Angel, vielmehr Angelus hatte sich immer maßlos darüber geärgert. Er hatte nicht wirklich darunter gelitten, aber es war nicht normal und einfach nur falsch. Und dann kam Valentinstag und alles änderte sich.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

**Rückblende:**

_Angelus erwachte, als ihn jemand auf äußerst intime Art und Weise berührte. Er schlug die Augen auf und rechnete damit, in Darlas Gesicht zu blicken. Doch was er sah, waren strahlend blaue Augen, ein jugendliches Gesicht mit ausgeprägten Wangenknochen, umrahmt von blondem Haar._

_„Was …“_

_„Scht!“ William legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen und wies zur Seite, wo Darla friedlich schlief. Er lächelte geradezu verträumt. Langsam, fast schon bedrohlich richtete sich Angelus auf und fing Williams Hand ein, die ihn noch immer sanft berührte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fixierte sein Childe. William versuchte, ihn aus dem Bett zu locken, doch Angelus hielt ihn auf. Schweigend machte er sich an der Hose seines Childes zu schaffen._

_Williams Blick wanderte zu Darla hinüber, ängstlich, verwirrt, doch Angelus schenkte ihm nur ein grimmiges Lächeln. Wenn er ihn wollte, dann hier und jetzt. Das machte doch viel mehr Spaß als es geheim irgendwo versteckt im Kämmerchen zu treiben._

_Natürlich war ihm bewusst, hinter was genau sein Childe her war. Nicht der Sex. Das war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. William wollte etwas anderes. Etwas, das er ihm nur selten gab, meist als Belohung oder beim Sex: Sireblut. Es kümmerte Angelus nicht. Das war nur sein Druckmittel. Sollte er bekommen, was er wollte, solange Angelus auch bekam, was er wollte: Williams Abhängigkeit._

**Zurück in der Gegenwart:**

Als Angelus hatte er William nie geliebt. Als Angel hingegen war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie er zu seinem Childe stand. Da war etwas. Etwas anderes, als damals. Er sehnte sich nach dem Blonden, verzehrte sich nach ihm. Jetzt, da sie einander so nah waren, noch viel mehr als jemals zuvor.

Angel lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen, ließ Spikes Worte in seine Ohren dringen, sich von seiner Stimme hinfort tragen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Dämonen langsam aber sicher anfingen, Spike tatsächlich zuzuhören und einige schienen ihm bereits Glauben zu schenken. Er benutzte Angels eigene Worte. Dass es wohl wahr sein müsse, dass die Brüder auch die Gewinner töteten, denn habe je einer von ihnen von diesen Kämpfen erfahren?

Zögerliches Gemurmel brandete auf, Widerworte wurden leiser, erstarben schließlich. Irgendwann erstarb auch Spikes Stimme und irritiert schlug Angel die Augen auf, nur um gleich darauf in tiefblaue Augen zu blicken. Spike musterte ihn interessiert und in gewisser Weise hungrig. Er trat etwas näher, war nun dicht vor Angel.

„Wie in alten Zeiten, nicht wahr? Du stehst hier und lässt mich die Arbeit machen.“

„Du bist eben gut darin.“ Angel grinste frech. „Außerdem hast du hier einen großen Vorteil: Sie sehen dich als einen von ihnen. Mir würden sie ja keine zwei Minuten zuhören.“

„Wer hört dir schon freiwillig zu“, meinte Spike schnippisch. „Wir haben nur noch ein Problem.“ Angel zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn wir das wirklich durchziehen wollen … dann müssen wir beide heute Abend in den Ring. Ich traue keinem von ihnen weit genug, um mich wirklich darauf zu verlassen, dass sie mich nicht doch umbringen würden.“

„Ah. Und mir vertraust du?“

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hoffe einfach darauf, dass du um der alten Zeiten willen ...“

„Ja.“ Angel nickte ruhig. „Hatte ich doch schon gesagt. Ich wäre nicht mehr hier, wenn du nicht hier unten gesessen wärst. Ich bin zurückgekommen, um dich hier raus zu holen. Du kannst mir trauen, Spike.“

„Das will ich doch hoffen.“ Die Dämonen, welche bislang noch über Spikes Worte debattiert hatten, verstummten, als Darin und seine Leute eintraten. „Okay. Das ist vielleicht bescheuert, aber was anderes fällt mir gerade nicht ein“, murmelte Spike und warf sich regelrecht gegen Angel. Er zerrte den größeren Vampir zu sich herunter und küsste ihn heftig, während seine Hüften mit leicht rollenden Bewegungen gegen Angels Körpermitte drängten.

Überrascht keuchte Angel auf, ging dann jedoch auf das Spiel ein, als ihm klar wurde, was Spike scheinbar vorhatte. Wenn beginnende Freundschaft schon Grund genug war, um zwei Dämonen gegeneinander in den Ring zu schicken, was würde Darin dann erst machen, wenn er sie beide beim Knutschen erwischte!

„Oh Mann. Ihr Vampire seid ja wohl wirklich ekelhaft“, erklärte Darin ruhig. „Bevor ihr euch am Ende noch an die Wäsche geht, werde ich euch wohl schweren Herzens trennen müssen. Ihr kämpft heute Abend. Beide. Captain America geht gegen Trepkos in den Ring und unser blonder Engel gegen Cribb. Abendessen in zwei Stunden, stellt mir sicher, dass ihr ordentlich aufgewärmt seid und eine gute Show abliefert. Kapiert?“ Er grinste boshaft. „Dachtet wohl, ihr könnt mir die Show boycottieren, was? Keine Sorge. Mr. McDonald hat mich schon vorgewarnt, dass ihr etwas im Schilde führen könntet.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und ging wieder.

„Shit!“, knurrte Spike erschrocken.

„So viel zu dem Plan.“ Angel drückte ihn missmutig von sich. „Bestens.“ Spike fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Okay. Ich mach mir ja nicht allzu viele Sorgen wegen meinem Kampf, aber du … Verdammt! Ausgerechnet Trepkos!“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Soll heißen?“

„Du bist sein 21ter Gegner, Ponce. Er ist derjenige, der am wenigsten zugehört hat, als ich geredet habe, okay? Wenn er dich kalt macht, ist er frei. Denkt er. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er das aufs Spiel setzen wird, nur weil ich vorhin behauptet habe, das sei nur eine Lüge und ich meine …“ Trotz allem musste Angel lächeln.

„Hey. Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?“, schmunzelte er.

„Was? Pf! Sorgen? Um dich? Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert“, wehrte Spike sofort ab und Angel hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben. Oh ja. Spike machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn. Er würde es sicherlich nicht zugeben, aber es war so. Angel konnte es in den blauen Augen des jüngeren Vampirs sehen.

„Spike“, murmelte er leise. Der Andere hatte sich abgewandt, tat unbeteiligt, betrachtete voller Interesse die Gitterstäbe. „Hey, komm her. Bitte.“ Langsam drehte sich Spike um, sah Angel argwöhnisch an. „Na, sieht aus, als würden wir heute Abend vielleicht doch noch sterben. Sollten wir nicht wenigstens die letzten Stunden noch genießen?“

„Sag das nicht. Wir werden nicht sterben, hörst du? Sollte es wirklich nicht funktionieren und die anderen auf stur schalten, dann werden wir kämpfen. Kapiert? Scheiß auf deine Seele und hör wenigstens einmal in deinem verdammten Dasein auf deinen Überlebensinstinkt! Hier geht es um unsere pure Existenz.“

„Trotzdem.“ Angel streckte die Hand nach Spike aus, stieß sich von den Gittern ab und machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Lass uns das alles mal vergessen und so tun, als sei die Welt in Ordnung“, bat Angel. Verdammt, er wollte Spike. Ihn berühren, seine hungrigen Küsse schmecken. Angel hatte wirklich besseres im Sinn, als sich die letzten Stunden darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, dass er vielleicht sterben würde.

„Wie in alten Zeiten, huh?“ Angel nickte langsam. „Na schön. Aber das ist ein Sonderfall. Sollten wir hier lebend rauskommen, werd ich so tun, als sei das nie passiert. Kapiert?“ Angel musste lachen.

„Damit kann ich leben.“ Spike kam wieder zu ihm und sie versanken in einem lang anhaltenden, intensiven Kuss, die Welt um sich herum sowie die Mitgefangenen einfach vergessend. Es blieb aber bei Küssen und sanften Streicheleinheiten. Spike hätte es vermutlich nicht einmal so sehr gestört, doch Angel konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass die anderen Dämonen ihnen womöglich dabei zusehen würden, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Er tat sein Bestes, um das Brennen seines Körpers, das nach Spikes Nähe dürstete, zu unterdrücken.

~*~

„Los Kinder. Zeit für etwas Action!“ Darins Stimme durchbrach Angels und Spikes Versunkenheit. Nach kurzem Zögern lösten sie sich voneinander und standen auf. „Trepkos und Angel sind als erste dran.“ Der Mann grinste. „Auf, auf! Und dass ihr mir ja einen unterhaltsamen Kampf liefert.“ Trepkos setzte sich in Bewegung und Angel folgte ihm langsam. Eine Hand hielt ihn zurück.

„Angel!“ Es war Spike, der ihn mit einem intensiven Blick anstarrte, ganz so als versuche er, seinen Sire zu durchbohren. „Falls es nicht klappt: Opfere dich nicht, kapiert? Wenn er nicht nachgibt, dann kämpfe um dein Leben!“ Angel zögerte, doch dann nickte er schwach. Spike hatte Recht. Es brachte sicherlich nichts, wenn er sich jetzt einfach von Trepkos töten ließ. „Gut“, murmelte Spike und zog ihn erneut zu einem flüchtigen Kuss hinunter.

Der Kuss wurde unterbrochen, als einer der Wachen dem abgelenkten Spike den Ellenbogen in den Rücken hieb, während zwei andere Angel von ihm weg zerrten.

„Schluss mit dem Geknutsche. Ihr sollt kämpfen!“, fauchte Darin und wandte sich dann erneut ab, vermutlich um die Kämpfe von dort oben aus zu beobachten.

Angel stolperte mehr in den Ring, als dass er ging. Trepkos stand unbewegt in der Mitte des Kampfplatzes, drehte sich nun langsam um, als erneuter Applaus Angels Ankunft verriet. Die Menge tobte und schrie, Wetten wurden abgeschlossen, wer wohl gewinnen würde. Langsam umkreisten die Kämpfer sich, nachdem die Gittertür zu den Baracken geschlossen worden war.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun!“, murmelte Angel erneut, vorsichtig seine Stimme balancierend zwischen laut genug, damit Trepkos seine Worte hörte, doch leise genug, damit sonst niemand mitbekam, was er sagte. „Wir kommen hier alle raus, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten!“ Doch Trepkos reagierte nicht. Angel war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn der Andere wirklich nicht hören konnte, oder ob er ihn gezielt ignorierte. Er vermutete Letzteres.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung griff Trepkos plötzlich an. Erneut versuchte Angel, die Angriffe seines Gegners nur zu blockieren, ohne selbst anzugreifen und hoffte, dass Trepkos verstehen würde, dass er wirklich nicht kämpfen wollte und ihm eine Chance ließ. Die Chance, das alles ein für alle mal und vor allem nachhaltig zu beenden.

Ein heftiger Tritt in den Magen sorgte dafür, dass Angel zurücktaumelte, gegen die Wand. Er verzog das Gesicht und hob etwas den Blick, durchsuchte die Menge der Zuschauer, auf der Suche nach einem bekannten Gesicht. Lindsey hatte gesagt, er würde sich seine Kämpfe ansehen und Angel hoffte eigentlich dass der junge Mann irgendwo dort oben stand und womöglich beobachten würde, wie er und Spike diesen Zirkus auf den Kopf stellten … vorausgesetzt, Trepkos fing endlich an, sein Gehirn zu benutzen und die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten zu begreifen.

Doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Je mehr Angel sich zurückzog, den Angriffen auswich und sie parierte, desto verbissener versuchte der andere Dämon, seine Deckung zu durchbrechen und ihn zu verletzen. Doch Angel war ein guter Kämpfer und der Dämon hatte nicht wirklich die Chance, ihm ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen.

In einer Drehung, die ihn außer Reichweite von Trepkos nächstem Angriff brachte, erblickte er für einen kurzen Augenblick Spike, der wieder ganz vorne an das Gitter getreten war und ihn beobachtete, in seinen Augen eine Mischung aus Angst und Wut.

Er wurde sogleich wieder in die Gegenwart geschleudert, zurück zu dem Kampf, der eigentlich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderte, als Trepkos ihm einen saftigen Kinnhaken verpasste und Angel für einen Moment zu Boden ging. Er stand jedoch sofort wieder, bereit, den nächsten Angriff wieder ins Leere gehen zu lassen.

Längst wurden Buh-Rufe laut. Das war nicht das, was die Leute sehen wollten. Nicht das, wofür sie bezahlt hatten. Darin gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen und gleich darauf wurden zwei lange, angespitzte Holzstäbe in den Ring hinab geworfen. Angel stürzte darauf zu, konnte jedoch nur eine der Waffen erhaschen. Trepkos hatte sich die andere geschnappt. Wie Gladiatoren, mit Speeren bewaffnet, umkreisten sie sich erneut.

„Holzspeere. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!“, vernahm Angel die gepresste Stimme von Spike. Er hatte sich soeben das Selbe gedacht. Die meisten Waffen wären ihm nicht schnell gefährlich geworden, doch der Holzspeer in Trepkos Hand konnte sehr rasch seinen Tod bedeuten.

Erneut griff ihn Trepkos voller Eifer an und abermals gelang es Angel, die Angriffe zu blocken oder auszuweichen. Er ließ sich gegen seinen Willen immer weiter zurückdrängen und als er das nächste Mal ausweichen wollte, prallte er auf einmal gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Angel drehte sich zur Seite, doch er kam nicht mehr weg. Ein erschrockener, schmerzvoller Aufschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, als Trepkos den Holzspeer tief in seinen Körper trieb. Ob nun der Dämon nicht richtig gezielt hatte oder seine Ausweichbewegung ihn davor bewahrt hatte, zu Staub zu zerfallen, war Angel egal. Er vernahm Spikes Stimme, der ihn anbrüllte: „Hör endlich auf, den verdammten Retter zu mimen und setz dich zur Wehr! Wenn du dich umbringen lässt, ist niemandem geholfen, du Idiot!“

Wie auch beim letzten Kampf verlor Angel die Kontrolle. Das Blitzen in Trepkos’ Augen zeigte ihm, dass der Dämon wirklich dachte, kurz vor dem Sieg zu stehen. Oh, er hatte sich schwer geirrt! Angel riss das Holz aus seinem Körper und brüllte wütend, als er sich auf den Dämon stürzte. Unter dem Hagel seiner Schläge und Angriffe, brach Trepkos rascher zusammen, als er es selbst begriff, wie die erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen deutlich machten. Angel holte aus und stieß zu, doch die panischen Augen des Gegners ließen ihn inne halten: Nur wenige Millimeter vor seinem Hals kam die Spitze der Waffe zum Stehen.

Trepkos atmete schwer und um sie herum schallten hunderte von Stimmen, die Angel aufforderten, dem Dämon endlich den Todesstoß zu verpassen.

„Hör endlich auf!“, zischte Angel. „Ich könnte dich jetzt töten, verstehst du? Oder du fängst endlich an, mir zu glauben!“ Trepkos biss hart die Zähne aufeinander, doch dann nickte er. Die Gefangenen im Käfig hatten längst angefangen, gegen die Gitter anzukämpfen, wollten ausbrechen, zu ihnen in den Ring. Angel richtete sich auf und warf den Holzspeer weg. Dann streckte er Trepkos die Hand entgegen, die dieser nach einem kurzen Moment tatsächlich annahm.

„Was soll das?“, fauchte Darin und auch die Menge protestierte lautstark. Nur einen Moment blickten sich Trepkos und Angel in die Augen.

„Er hat den Schlüssel!“, zischte Angel und sie beide stürzten auf den Rand des Rings zu. Angel sprang vom Boden ab, erwischte den Rand der Betonwand und zog sich hoch. Darin wich zurück, doch der Vampir erwischte ihn im letzten Augenblick und riss ihn in die Tiefe.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die anderen Gefangenen die Gittertür zum Ring durchbrochen und quollen wie eine Flutwelle auf den Platz, wo Trepkos gerade in arge Bedrängnis geriet, da sich vier Wachen auf ihn zu bewegten, um die drohende Revolte zu stoppen.

Spike war indessen zu Darin gerannt, trat dem Mann mehrfach in die Seite, bis er beinahe das Bewusstsein verlor und beugte sich dann hinunter um ihn zu durchsuchen. Angel beachtete das Geschehen nicht weiter. Seine Augen hingen an einem anderen Paar blauer Augen, die ihn amüsiert musterten. Lindsey war der einzige unter den Zuschauern, der noch nicht die Flucht ergriffen hatte und in Panik herumschrie, nun da die Gefangenen scheinbar außer Kontrolle geraten waren. Er grinste überheblich, tippte sich dann in einem Abschiedsgruß an die Stirn und trat voller Stolz und äußerst gesittet seinen taktischen Rückzug an. Knurrend blickte Angel ihm nach und hätte ihn am Liebsten in tausend Stücke zerrissen, doch erst musste er frei kommen. Er wandte sich wieder um und erstarrte.

Darin lag noch immer am Boden, bewusstlos oder tot, doch Spike stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Rings oben auf der Betonmauer und lächelte. „Hast du ja ganz geschickt gemacht, Poof. Du hast nur eines vergessen: Mir ist nicht zu trauen!“, erklärte er und grinste boshaft. Die restlichen Mitgefangenen hatte er scheinbar auch innerhalb weniger Sekunden von den Armbändern befreit, denn sie alle kletterten ebenfalls nach oben und übertraten die Linie ohne zu Staub zu zerfallen.

„Spike!“, knurrte Angel düster und bewegte sich langsam und drohend auf sein Childe zu. „Den Schlüssel.“

„Meinst du, ich bin bescheuert?“, erkundigte sich Spike amüsiert. „Ich gehör ja noch immer zu den bösen Jungs, nicht wahr? Hab ja keine Seele. Bin nichts Besonderes, nicht so toll wie du. Sobald ich dich hier raus hole, sind wir wieder Feine. Ich hänge an meinem Dasein, wie du weißt.“ Er sprang von der Betonmauer herunter und winkte zu Angel in den Ring hinab. „Machs gut, Poof. Bis demnächst. Ey, ich schmeiß den Schlüssel einfach hier auf den Boden, was hältst du davon, huh? Dann können dich nachher die Bullen befreien. Hörst du die Sirenen auch schon?“

„Spike! Du verdammte kleine Ratte! Das ist nun also der Dank?“

„Bis demnächst, Poof. Ich geh zurück nach Sunnydale. L.A. ist mir echt zu verrückt.“

„Zurück nach … Lass die Finger von Buffy, hörst du? Lass sie und ihre Freunde in Ruhe, du verdammtes, missratenes Stück Scheiße!“ Doch Spike war verschwunden. Nur Trepkos stand noch dort oben. „Trepkos! Ich habe dich nicht getötet. Dein Leben lag in meiner Hand! Etwas Wiedergutmachung vielleicht? Gib mir einfach den Schlüssel!“ Angel bemühte sich schwer, nicht zu drohend zu klingen, doch er kochte. Er glühte wie frische Lava und diesmal war es kein Verlangen nach Spike sondern purer Hass, der ihn in Flammen stehen ließ.

Schweigend betrachtete ihn der andere Dämon und die Sirenen wurden immer lauter.

 

  
  
---  
  



	7. Kapitel 6

Sekunden vergingen und noch immer stand Trepkos unbewegt am Rand des Kamprings. Angel gab auf. Er hatte ja zuvor schon feststellen dürfen, dass der Dämon ziemlich störrisch und schwer von Begriff war. Viel lieber sollte er seine Zeit darauf verwenden, sich zu überlegen, was er der Polizei für Märchen auftischen konnte, um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Doch gerade, als er sich abgewandt hatte und den noch immer bewusstlosen Darin beobachtete, klirrte es leise neben ihm und da lag doch tatsächlich der Schlüssel neben ihm auf dem Boden, den Spike zuvor in der Hand gehalten hatte. Rasch drehte sich Angel um, um sich zu bedanken, doch der Dämon war verschwunden.

Nichts und niemand bewegte sich dort oben, doch die Sirenen waren bereits verdächtig nah. Rasch hob Angel den Schlüssel auf und öffnete endlich das Armband. Er wollte es gerade davon schleudern, als sich Darin regte.

Frustration über die vergangenen Tage legte ein letztes Mal einen winzig kleinen Schalte um, und Angel tat etwas, was ihm so gar nicht ähnlich sah und wohl eher zu Angelus gepasst hätte: Mit einem raschen Handgriff hatte er Darin das Armband umgelegt und als dieser dadurch aus seinem Dämmerzustand gerissen wurde und lautstark zu wissen verlangte, was das bedeuten sollte, verpasste ihm Angel noch einen saftigen Haken, dank dem der Mann sofort wieder umkippte und erneut schweig.

„Viel Spaß noch!“, knurrte Angel und beeilte sich dann, aus dem Kampfring zu gelangen. Er hatte einige Mühe dabei. Die Wunde schmerzte und er war geschwächt. Es gelang ihm nicht, seinen Körper an der Betonmauer hochzuziehen. Da tauchte plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht über ihm auf und starrte ihn geradezu entsetzt an.

„Angel!“

„Wes! Perfektes Timing. Hilf mir bitte hoch, ja?“, murmelte Angel matt. Auch Cordys Kopf tauchte auf und sie schnaubte.

„Hättest du nicht noch ein paar Minuten warten können, Angel? Wir waren gerade unterwegs, um dich zu retten. Mit Schlüssel und allem drum und dran. Wesley hat …“

„Cordy!“, unterbrach Angel sie matt. „Helft mir bitte einfach raus, bevor die Polizei hier aufkreuzt.“

„Oh, natürlich. Wir … ich war nur überrascht. Wir dachten, du …“

„Erzähl ich euch alles zu Hause. Okay?“

Mit vereinten Kräften zog und zerrten die beiden ihren Boss nach oben. Angel schob den Schlüssel in seine Tasch und murmelte nur ein müdes „Hauen wir endlich ab!“, ehe er sich endgültig abwandte und der ganzen Sache den Rücken kehrte. Auf dem Weg zurück erzählte er Cordelia und Wesley in groben Stücken, was sich alles ereignet hatte. Doch von Spike sagte er nicht ein Wort. Er schob die Revolte der Gefangenen auf die Erkenntnis, dass es alles eine Lüge war und ließ alles, was im Entferntesten mit Spike zu tun hatte, außen vor.

Sie unterhielten sich auch noch darüber, ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war, all die Dämonen auf freien Fuß zu setzen, doch es war nun einmal geschehen und sie konnten es nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Außerdem war sich Angel sicher, dass es richtig gewesen war.

Lange Zeit später – Cordelia hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seine Wunden zu versorgen – lag Angel im Bett. Er kochte noch immer über Spikes Verrat und es war auch genau das Gefühl, welches er sich bewahren wollte. Denn was aus positiven Gefühlen, Spike gegenüber, erwuchs, hatte er ja heute wieder gesehen. Nur Ärger. Nein, er hasste Spike. Ganz sicherlich. Spike verdiente es nicht, zu leben. Er sollte tot sein. Einfach nur tot sein.

Sehr vorsichtig drehte Angel sich auf die Seite. Sein Körper schmerzte. Doch die Wunden würden rasch heilen. Am Besten war es sicherlich, wenn er jetzt einfach schlief. Und beim Aufwachen würde er sich gewiss schon besser fühlen.

Seufzend schloss Angel die Augen und versuchte ganz bewusst, an etwas anderes zu denken als an Spike oder gar den Valentinstag 1883 in Paris. LangeZeit lag er wach, wälzte sich unter Schmerzen von einer Seite auf die andere, versuchte krampfhaft, die Erinnerungen nicht zuzulassen, aus Angst, dass ein Teil in Ihm es gutheißen würde, daran gefallen finden.

Letzten Endes jedoch, überrannte ihn der Schlaf unerbittlich und Angel träumte. Er träumte von Paris, der Stadt der Liebe und vom Valentinstag. Damals, 1883. Das Jahr der Veränderungen, das Jahr, in welchem er und Spike wahrhaftig Geliebte waren.

**Rückblende:**

_„Drusilla? Dru!“ William rannte durch die Räume ihrer derzeitigen Residenz wie von einer Tarantel gestochen. Angelus beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Letzten Endes ließ er sich tatsächlich zu einem heiteren Lachen hinreißen. Wie er erwartet hatte, schoss Williams Kopf in seine Richtung und sein Childe funkelte ihn wütend an. „Was ist so lustig?“_

_„Du“, gab Angelus schlicht zurück. „Du solltest dich sehen. Wie ein kopfloses Huhn rennst du hier herum.“ Irgendwo tief in ihm schmerzte ihn das Verhalten seines Childes. William sollte eine natürliche Bindung zu ihm, seinem Sire haben. Sollte von ihm in gewissem Grade abhängig sein. Aber nein, der Jungvampier hatte sich auf Drusilla eingeschossen und ohne sie wirkte er verloren._

_„Wo ist sie? Was hast du diesmal gemacht?“_

_„Ich? Du solltest wissen, dass Dru ihren eigenen Kopf hat. Einen sehr wirren, wie ich an dieser Stelle einmal anmerken möchte und …“_

_„Verdammt!“ William hieb mit der Faust gegen die Wand. „Es ist Valetin verdammt. Wo ist sie?“_

_„Dru und Darla haben beschlossen, diesen Valentinstag etwas … anders zu feiern. Männerlos, könnte man sagen.“_

_„Was? Aber …“_

_„William. Setz dich.“ Ein weiterer, wütender Blick schoss in Angelus’ Richtung, doch das beeindruckte ihn gar nicht. Immerhin gehorchte der Jüngere nach einigen Momenten und setzte sich tatsächlich in den Sessel. „Vergiss Dru.“ Der Blondschopf öffnete den Mund, doch Angelus stand auf und war mit nur zwei Schritten bei ihm. Er beugte sich bedrohlich zu William hinunter und funkelte ihn an. „Ich sagte: Vergiss. Dru“, knurrte er._

_„Es ist Valentin. Den wollte ich mit ihr …“_

_„Jetzt wirst du deinen geheiligten Valentinstag mit mir feiern müssen.“ Meine Angelus ungerührt und richtete sich wieder auf. „Aber keine Sorge, William. Ich habe etwas schönes für dich vorbereitet.“ Er ging zur Besenkammer und öffnete sie, zog eine hübsche junge Frau an ihren Haaren daraus hervor und stieß sie in Williams Richtung, wo sie sich wegen der Fesseln nicht abfangen konnte und zu Boden ging. „Gefällt sie dir?“_

_„Für mich?“ William blickte zu seinem Sire hoch. Genau das hatte Angelus gehofft, erwartet. Sich danach gesehnt. Dieser treudoofe Blick, den er nur an William wirklich liebte. Er nickte langsam, doch ehe William die Maid zu sich zerren und seine Zähne in ihren Hals schlagen konnte, zerrte er sie wieder von ihm weg._

_„Langsam.“ Er strich dem Mädchen liebevoll über die Wange. Sie versuchte vor seiner Hand zu fliehen. Tränen rannen ungehindert über ihr schönes Gesicht. „Das ist kein Schnellimbiss, William, sondern ein Valentinsgeschenk von deinem Sire. Behandle es auch dementsprechend.“_

_„Und das heißt?“, murrte William ungehalten. Angelus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Genießerisch ging er hinter ihr in die Knie, sog tief den Duft ihrer Haut, ihres Körpers ein._

_„Genießen, William. Genieße es. Jeden einzelnen Tropfen. Ich will dabei zusehen und ich will, dass du es langsam tust. Für mich.“ Er blickte auf das Mädchen hinab. „Sch. Ist schon gut.“ Er liebkoste ihr Gesicht, drückte einen liebevollen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Keine Angst. Wenn du brav bist, wird er dafür sorgen, dass es schön wird.“_

_William zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du meinst, ich soll …“ Angelus nickte wortlos. „Hier? Vor dir?“_

_„Was an dem Satz ‚Ich will dabei zusehen’ war unverständlich, William?“ William seufzte, erhob sich dann aber tatsächlich und kam näher._

_„Hey, warum die Tränen?“, erkundigte er sich freundlich und löste den Knebel aus ihrem Mund._

_„Bitte! Bitte. Tötet mich nicht! Ich flehe Euch an!“_

_„Hey, wer hat denn von Töten geredet?“, fragte Angelus mit süßlicher Stimme. „Nicht doch. Wir wollen dich nicht töten.“ Sie beruhigte sich langsam und ließ zu, dass William sie küsste. „Zumindest nicht gleich“, grinste Angelus boshaft. Sie japste, quiekte erschrocken auf, versuchte verzweifelt, William zu entkommen._

_„Da. Jetzt hast du sie verschreckt“, beschwerte sich William._

_„Willst du leben?“ Sie nickte heftig. „Wirst du tun, was wir verlangen? Wirst du dich freikaufen?“, fragte Angelus ruhig weiter. Das Mädchen zögerte, nickte dann aber zaghaft. „Gut.“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Angelus seinem Childe zunickte und dieser daraufhin anfing, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. „Ganz ruhig, Kleines. Er wird auch lieb zu dir sein.“ Angelus grinste und strich ihre Haare in den Nacken. Seine Fingerspitzen liebkosten die weiche Haut an ihrem Hals und er drückte die Nase in ihre Halsbeuge, sog tief den Geruch ein, den sie verströmte. Angst, Blut, Blumen, Leben. So lebendig. Noch._

_Williams nackte Gestalt betrachtend, machte er sich an der Bekleidung des Mädchens zu schaffen. Er ging nicht vorsichtig vor, zerriss ihr Kleid und das Mieder, zerrte den Stoff unsanft von ihrem üppigen Körper und löste auch die Fesseln. Es machte einfach mehr Spaß, wenn sie sich wehrten._

_„Worauf wartest du?“, neckte er William spielerisch, als dieser etwas zögerte, ehe er sich zu dem zitternden Mädchen auf den Boden begab._

_„Und du?“, erkundigte dieser sich argwöhnisch._

_„Ich nehme mir, was ich will. Später.“_

_„Genau deshalb hab ich bedenken“, knurrte William, als er das Mädchen etwas grob packte und auf den Boden drückte, ihre Schenkel auseinander zwang. Sie wimmerte ungehalten, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sie sofort zu nehmen. Stattdessen strich er die Innenseite ihres Schenkels entlang, senkte den Oberkörper und sog geradezu schnurrend den Duft ihrer weichen Haut dicht an ihrem Schoß ein. Ein Schauer fuhr durch ihren Körper und Angelus gab William mit Blicken zu verstehen, dass ihn das langweilte. Der jüngere schien kurz zu überlegen, dann senkte er den Blick, ließ sein Game Face erscheinen und drückte die spitzen Zähne in die weiche Haut ihres Oberschenkels. Sie schrie kurz auf, wimmerte. Er labte sich nur wenig an ihrem Blut, wechselte zurück in sein menschliches Antlitz und nahm sie endlich. Das Mädchen wimmerte hilflos, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihren Peiniger, ihren Vergewaltiger nicht ansehen zu müssen. Angelus beobachtete die Szene fasziniert. Es schien William nicht weiter zu stören, aber augenscheinlich hatte er auch nicht wirklich Spaß daran. Das ärgerte Angelus etwas. Er stand auf und schlug dem jungen Mann kräftig auf das Gesäß._

_„Verdammt! Wofür war das?“, herrschte ihn William an._

_„Gefällt sie dir nicht?“_

_„Doch, sie ist hübsch.“_

_„Aber sie ist nicht Dru.“ Angelus äffte nach, was er von William schon so oft gehört hatte. Diese Fixierung des Jungvampirs war nervig. „Ich glaube, ich muss dafür sorgen, dass du wirklich Spaß hast“, meinte er grinsend und entledigte sich seiner Hose._

_„Wehe dir! Untersteh dich!“, fauchte ihn William an, völlig aus dem Konzept geworfen von der Tatsache, dass sich sein Sire zu ihm gesellen wollte. Das Mädchen wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich unter seinem Körper herauswinden, doch das ließ William dann doch nicht zu. Er packte sie grob, drehte sie um. Haltsuchend klammerte sie sich an den Sessel, in welchem er zuvor noch gesessen hatte, wollte sich hochziehen, vor ihm fliehen. Gnadenlos rammte sich William erneut in ihren Körper, pinnte sie gegen den Ledersessel, genoss ihren schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei und biss sie in die Schulter._

_„Na? Was hattest du denn versprochen?“, erkundigte sich Angelus neckend und tätschelte beruhigend ihre Hüfte. Sein Blick glitt zu William und er zog den Jungvampir zu einem heftigen Kuss zu sich herunter. Erst sträubte er sich, doch dann gab er nach, wissend, dass sein Sire es nicht akzeptieren würde, wenn er jetzt wieder davon anfing, dass er Drusilla treu sein wollte. Angelus zerrte das Mädchen etwas von dem Stuhl weg, so dass Williams kraftvolle Stöße sie nunmehr gegen seinen Körper drängten. Er stand auf, deutete wortlos an sich hinunter. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als sie ihn entsetzt und angsterfüllt anstarrte. Angelus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nicht klar, was du machen sollst?“, herrschte er sie an. William hinter ihr grinste. Sie zitterte, als sie sich zögernd etwas vorbeugte und seine steil aufragende Erektion angewidert zwischen die Lippen nahm. Angelus ließ sie etwa eine Minute gewähren, dann fuhr er grob in ihre Haare, hielt sie fest und trieb sich gnadenlos in ihren Rachen. Sie japste und würgte, versucht erneut, vor ihm zu fliehen, wimmerte ungehalten. Nach wenigen Stößen ließ Angelus von ihr ab und William tat es ihm gleich._

_Sie rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen, wimmernd, schlang schutzsuchend die Arme um ihren Körper, als könne sie die Vampire damit abhalten, sie weiter zu drangsalieren._

_„Wie wäre es mit etwas richtigem Spaß, William?“ Angelus schnurrte fast, als er an den kleineren Vampir heran trat._

_Das wimmernde und blutende Mädchen ignorierten sie vollkommen, passten nur auf, dass sie nicht das letzte bisschen Kraft zusammensammeln und fliehen würde, während sie sich grob küssten. Leidenschaft, Lust. Keine Liebe. Nur Sex. Aber das war gut so. Es war verdammt gut._

_William zischte etwas, als sich sein Sire grob in ihn trieb, ohne jegliche Vorbereitung. Doch er wusste, dass er schnell heilen würde, also ließ er sich in den Schmerz fallen und nahm, was Angelus ihm gab: Ungehinderte Aufmerksamkeit und – wenn auch nur körperliche – Zuneigung. Urinstinkte erwachten, die ihm mitteilten, dass es so richtig war, dass es so sein musste. Er und sein Sire. Tatsächlich vergaß er Drusilla vollkommen, als Angelus kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus in sein eigenes Handgelenk biss und William davon trinken ließ, während er selbst die Zähne in den Hals seines Childes schlug und seine ohnehin zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven durch kräftiges Saugen zusätzlich stimulierte._

_Angelus hockte in dem ledernen Sessel und genoss den Nachhall seines Orgasmus. William saß noch immer auf ihm, die erschlaffende Härte seines Sires’ in seinem willigen Körper vergraben. Der Blonde brummte behaglich. Erst ein erneutes Aufschluchzen zu ihren Füßen riss die beiden aus ihrer Versunkenheit._

_„Ups. Ganz vergessen“, meinte Angelus grinsend. „Darfst mit ihr machen was du willst, William. Fröhlichen Valentin.“ Sie küssten sich erneut, ehe William von seinem Schoß glitt und in purer Mordgier die Zähne tief in den Hals des jungen Mädchens grub._

_Angelus beobachtete ihn dabei und eine seltsame Wärme durchströmte ihn, die er niemals zugegeben hätte. Stolz, auf sein Childe. Aber auch Verlangen nach ihm und – so seltsam es für ein Wesen wie ihn, einen mordenden, seelenlosen Vampir auch war – Zuneigung._

 

__**ENDE** _ _

  


__


End file.
